A Shadow Darkly
by gryffen1
Summary: Sequel to Shattered Memories. As Mac and Spike continue their relationship around their duties at the SRU, things are starting to settle down after the events of Toth and his nephew - are there dangers lurking around the corner for her as more secrets are revealed - some she may never want to disclose? Join the wild ride and passion as she gives her all to the man she loves.
1. Chapter 1

A Shadow Darkly

I was sitting in the driver's seat of the training car at the old runway near the airport waiting for the instructor to come out of the building; this was so embarrassing and so not my fault!

The previous week we were involved in a high speed chase and I didn't have access to my manual drive SUV, I could never get the handle of automatic and the SRU had bought a manual especially for me to use. Well, I was in the chase with Ed as my partner and he was directing me where to go along a stretch of road that I had never been down before, he was holding onto the dash as I made quick cuts around corners and went across speed bumps at over 70 miles an hour – personally Spike loved my driving since I liked to go fast in the prairies. We had hit a bad pothole at one point while coming around the last corner and the only way to right it was slam the other way into the oncoming subject's car and side swipe it to right ourselves before we rolled – the trick worked but I was in deep dodo for it!

After we had arrested the subject and the patrol car took him away for processing, I was talking to Spike about the GPS tag being adaptable for the TDR as an extra tool in our arsenal; he liked the idea and after he got in a joke about Ed holding onto the handle during the chase, I was called over by Parker – I gulped and turned around.

"Yeah boss!" I said arriving beside them.

"You were great, but you're going to be put through your automatic training next week, you need to learn to control any kind of vehicle and that includes our beloved SUVs. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to go get Ed sedated after being your wingman in the SUV!" he replied laughing.

I stood there with my hands on my hips; anyone in the near vicinity was chuckling at me as I did a great goldfish impression and waved my hand at the boss as he walked away.

"Thanks boss – my driving isn't that bad!" I called waving.

"Not that its bad Mac, you just need to remember you aren't driving in the desert anymore – trust me, I hate manual gears, they annoy the hell out of me – automatics are a step removed from driving. Come on – lets go scare Ed some more by offering him a lift!" he replied laughing with me.

I looked at the rest of them who were laughing at the expression on my face and I grinned back and headed over to see Ed who was sitting on the wall trying to catch his breath again after doing a 100 meter dash and climbed three ladders to catch the subject.

The instructor finally left the building and made his way over to the car, he had a clipboard, full tactical gear and a crash helmet on; I was staring at him and as he sat down beside me I was biting my lip to stop from saying something cheeky. He wrapped on his off-road harness and told me to start up and drive to the runway where the obstacle course was; I did so and I knew this was going to be a bloody long day when I saw the score sheets.

I was dropped back off at the barn just after 5pm and I bounced into the building with a plan to get changed for the gym and beat some frustrations out before going on duty tonight, the place was empty – where the hell was everyone? I looked around the place and finally went in to the side entrance in case they were in the briefing room; I went into the room and flipped the lights on.

"SURPRISE!" everyone shouted at me.

I jumped out of my skin and then burst out laughing as I saw everyone dressed up for a party and the room had been decorated in streamers, balloons and pictures of me in the car with the instructor all geared up. I went over to where they were crowded around the small table and was passed a soda and given numerous hugs and kisses from everyone before Parker called calm on the place.

"So, it is with great honour, and relief, that Officer Mackenzie Fraser – our resident crazy Highlander – has passed her automatic driving exam with full colours and is also 29 years old today!" he said saluting me with his own soda.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled over the cheering.

They pulled me to the middle of the floor beside the TV wall and Spike came to stand beside me looking goofy, I knew he had planned this – uh oh, where was the cream cheese? The rest of the team came out to the front and started to hush everyone down so they could start some prepared speeches to get me all embarrassed.

"It is also with great respect and honour to announce that she has also qualified through her marksmanship training and can now support us in another role within the team unit. It is a remarkable achievement and we are all very proud of her hard work, dedication to preserving human life and the ability to still surprise us!" Ed continued.

He gave me a kiss on the cheek and passed me my official exam results with a huge grin across his face, I returned it and started to go red – Jules was next as she moved forward.

"You have grown into your role with a lot of responsibilities and you chose to save lives more than you follow orders to take them – I pray that you keep saving lives on a daily basis, and rarely have to take them!" Jules continued.

She gave me a massive hug and whispered into my ear, I nodded and we both flushed red.

"You are my number one back up when it comes to tactical entry Mac, you surprise the crap out of us on a weekly basis and you are to quote, 'one of the meanest highland lassies in Toronto and not to piss you off!' – here's to you!" Wordy continued with the speeches.

I was going bright red from laughing and getting poked at by everyone who was there, including Team four who I was working with for a few days last week on a warrant raid of several medical facilities. Sam was up next and I grinned at him.

"Well, what can I say about you huh? Sister in arms and honoured to work with you!" he called saluting me.

I laughed as he came over for a hug and he handed me a cold cloth to cool my red face down with – didn't help as I went red again as it was Spike's turn.

"No mushy stuff now Spike – we're still at work!" shouted a voice from Team four.

A round of giggles and then squeals came from the back of the room as Troy was ribbed by a few of the staff.

"Mackenzie Fraser – force of nature, compassionate and so tuned in to people it's scary! Now that I have been forewarned that she is a qualified sniper, I really do need to watch for those special days in the year! Here is to your future with your family and friends who have got your back!" he called to a round of cheers and laughs.

He pulled me into him and gave me a massive kiss, of course that's when the wolf whistles started and people started chucking their handcuffs at us; we picked a pair up and shouted 'already have a set' at them – that was another burst of hilarity and shouts of 'too much info'. Parker called for quiet for a second and came up to me.

"You remember what I said to you a few months ago? Well that has never changed and I am so proud of how you have grown into an amazing officer under my command and fitted into the family the SRU are. You make me so proud with the work you do in every day call outs and the follow ups you do when one of our own are injured in the line of duty. With you, we are stronger than ever because you bring out the best of us with your witty comments, sarkie attitude and the ability to mesmerise people with that accent - Happy birthday!"

Okay, now I was wiping away tears and leaned in to give him a massive hug and clicked the soda cans together before turning to everyone and laughing at the sorry state the meeting room was in – then I noticed the cake – it was two smashed up SUVs.

"Ed you're a dead man!" I called over the noise and chased him out of the room.

After we had got off shift we all headed to the Goose for a drink and time to relax with the teams off duty for a while, I was still getting ribbed rotten about my driving skills but they at least felt a little safer now they knew I could drive an automatic; we had an early start in the morning and Spike and I headed off after dropping off Jules and Sam at the hotel they were in due to the house getting sorted. We told them we would pick them up at 0400 with coffees at the ready and they gave us a final wave as we drove off.

"How did you like the surprise party – been working on that for days!" he grinned at me.

"Loved it, really had me going in the morning with the driving test – Ed's face was priceless! Meant a lot to me with everyone being there – thank you!" I replied.

He took my hand and I winked at him as he drove home.

The next morning after getting changed in the barn after a two hour workout by Ed and Wordy, we were all sitting in the briefing room chewing on the bran muffins I had brought in for some snacks; I was busy stretching off my shoulders, my scars were tight and they were doing my head in when they pulled - I had to go see the physiotherapist later this afternoon if we had time during calls. Parker and Ed walked in after getting changed and called the wonderful briefing to order, he passed us all files and hit the power point up on the screen; this could be interesting.

"Good morning campers, we have warrants to serve today and a possible club raid happening tonight with Vice and Guns and Gangs – tomorrow shift we will be emergency calls only as this could be a long night!"

"Sweet, could do clubbing tonight boss – in the mood for a little 70's revival!" I called out.

I was evil.

I pulled out an A4 photo of Ed, when he was younger, dressed up in his dancing gear roughly the same time Saturday Night Fever came out – he looked priceless.

The place was in hysterics as I passed around the photo and got my revenge on Ed for the birthday cake; he was red as beetroot and the hair – seriously! The place finally calmed down and every time someone glanced in Ed's direction a quiet burst of giggles started and it took us nearly thirty minutes to fully calm down. The photo was soon confiscated and we managed to get back to the briefing before we were useless as a guns team. An hour later we were out on patrol and I was chatting to Spike about where I got the photo of Ed, he was the practical joke expert in the SRU and I had learned from one of the best – with the help of Sophia!

For the next hour or so we went over the warrants that we were going to execute today with support from teams three and five. I would be split up with Wordy and Sam doing tactical entry while the others crowded the main entry point on black wall – I loved hard entry orders – you got a lot of stress relief using the universal key! That was the general plan for each warrant unless something happened and the plans changed from moment to moment. We had just finished the briefing when we were called to order by the Commander who walked in on us just getting up.

"I believe one of us is out of uniform, that's a serious breach of SRU policy!"

We all looked at each other and did a quick check, we were all loaded up with our gear and couldn't think about who and what he was meaning. He pulled out a small black box and every one of them stood at attention while I and Sam just looked at each other.

"Officer Mackenzie Fraser, front and centre!" called Parker.

I moved out of my space and stood in front of the Commander while Ed and Parker came to his side and took something each from the small box, they attached them to my lapels on my shoulders and one onto the front of my shirt beside my printed name. They all fell back into position and Ed winked at me.

"Officer Fraser, since you are one of a kind here, we decided to allow you to wear your home countries flag on your uniform. We decided that the Saltire was more fitting than the Union Jack as you represent some of the best qualities Scotland has to offer us – and we preferred its simplicity on the uniform. Also, on the confirmation of your marksmanship trials and official notification coming through this morning from HQ and the government, your new patch and sewing kit – didn't want to sew it on you while you were in your shirt!"

A loud cheer and applause as I shook their hands and received a salute from them all, I looked at my shoulders as saw the Saltire sitting there quite happily and was ordered to go sew my new patch on my wrist – thankfully they had already done so on my outer wear! Ten minutes later I came back out the first aid room with my new patches on and posed off my new decorations on the shoulders – I was grinning like an idiot again!

The first two raids went fine, no injuries or accidents and went so smoothly the warrants were being executed in record time and we had record amounts of arrests and drug hauls. The third raid was a lot more dicey, Spike had to diffuse grenades over the locks before we could go tactical and I was used as medical due to a civilian being hit in the cross fire as he came out the factory next door – thankfully he would make a full recovery from the stray subject bullet. Fourth and fifth raid were a nightmare. The place was crowded with chemicals and animal carcases, I had to go in with full mask and gloves with Spike to contain any chemicals that could cause problems for us and then deal with the Hazmat and Decon teams who used us as pin cushions to ensure we weren't contaminated after we came under fire and we ripped our gloves as we fell down the stairs due to the sloppy blood stains – all good on that one thought it didn't do my shoulder any good!

Last raids ended on a three Scorpio shots being taken by Jules, Sam and Ed – SIU was waiting for them as we left the building and the rest of us escorted the live subjects to the waiting police cruisers for transport. A few hours later they were released by SIU and allowed to go back on duty; I had organised clean uniforms for them all from their houses and laid them out on the table for them so they could go and change from the casuals. The day had been exhausting with the amount of work done and I managed to get away for an hour to go see the Physio for my shoulder – he advised me it wasn't my shoulder or back that was causing the issue, but tight scar tissue that may need removed by a plastic surgeon to stop any major issues like the wound re-opening. I drove back to the SRU and parked up, the doc had given me good news so it was a relief there was no major issues, but the scars were part of who I was and getting the worst ones removed due to tearing – not too happy about since it would side-line me for a while. I had been advised to keep them warm, hydrated with moisture cream and if there was any pain over what was normal, to go to the hospital and get an ultrasound to see if there was internal damage.

"Hey, how did the doctors go, everything alright?" Spike asks as I sign back in with Keira.

"Yeah, no damage to muscle or bone – scars are starting to tear in some spots so I might need to get them operated on to relieve the tension on them. I'm good for the next while so no big issues as long as they are treated with respect. It's a common side effect with large scar tissue – not concerning me at all!" I explained further seeing his face.

"Okay, as long as he is sure about it," he replied.

I nodded and we headed to where the rest of the team was waiting for us in the meeting room again after Spike had went out to get some lunch orders from the bakery down the road; thankfully he had grabbed me some food too as I was starving after the workout this morning and then the raids. I sat down on the chair and started munching on my food when Parker came in with another woman from the 52 station that I had seen before during another case a few weeks ago after I came back to duty.

"Alright campers, this is Detective Rose Strachan from Vice squad, she has just been alerted to a detailed warrant being issued for the club raid tonight – it is on!"

"YAY" we all called looking a bit more excited about tonight.

"Team one you disappoint me! You haven't heard the best bit – undercover work and free makeovers for two of you so you look the part!" he called grinning.

We all perked up at that, unless it was going to be two guys they send in, which brought a couple of comments to the table, it would be either Sam and Jules or Spike and me. I hadn't had a chance to do undercover yet and tonight sounded like fun.

"What club are we hitting tonight boss?" Jules picked up.

Parker passed the conversation over to Detective Strachan who pulled up the details on her laptop, seconds later they were on the power point and I whooped without realising it; I stuck my hand up and apologised going red.

"Do you know the club Officer?" she inquired.

"Yeah it's the Phantom on Dundas, massive three level dance factor; the higher level you go up the more intense the music – spent a couple of nights in there with Twinkle Toes here when I couldn't sleep – cool place!" I replied indicating Spike.

"Twinkle toes?" mouthed Sam.

"Seems your favourite dance floor is being used for illegal trafficking of sex slaves into Toronto – want to help put them out of business?" she replied curtly.

"Yeah, lets nail those bastards!" I replied simply.

She turned to Parker and smiled at the comment and the grin he was trying to hide.

"See what you mean about 'spitfire'. Alright you and Officer Scarlatti are my unit tonight inside the building. After this head to this address for wardrobe and makeover and they will transport you back here for the final brief before we get the go."

Spike and me high fived each other and got laughed at by everyone else – we shrugged our shoulders and I was gently slapped by Spike to watch the wounds. We focused on the briefing by Strachan and then after being cleared by the boss, headed to the address in a taxi so we could get prepared for our night out.


	2. Chapter 2

Four hours later and I was stripped, zipped and dressed to rock the scene and I rather liked the outfit they had put me in; simple black trousers, thick black high heel boots that I could run in and a very revealing top that had a gossamer effect to hide the scars on my back. They had to improvise the panel with a UV tattoo design due to the black lights in the club would show my scars up due to the magnesium damage of the burns, my hair was all straightened up and braided at certain points to keep my face clear and I was wired with a micro mike strapped to my bra so everything could be recorded for the investigation. Spike was dressed in black trousers and boots, black shirt with a black collarless jacket with tribal designs on the back and down the lower sleeve – he was hot looking! He hadn't seen me yet since they were trying to figure out where to put my weapon; my tactical knife was down my bra clasp and they decided that they would have to plant a weapon on the VIP table that had been organised for us since he couldn't carry two into the club – house rules apparently!

I headed out the changing room after getting my make-up done and was met by Spike who stood there grinning like an idiot, I twirled for him and slipped on the jewellery left aside for me since I was meant to be fashionable.

"Having impure thoughts Mr Scarlatti?" I whispered as I pecked him on the cheek and motioned downwards with my eyes.

"Who wouldn't – seriously – where is the fire brigade!" he whispered back.

I rolled my eyes at him and laughed as we were escorted down to the waiting cars to take us back to the SRU, this was going to be interesting since no-one had seen me in my clubbing clothes before – oh well, what we do for a free makeover and undercover experience! We headed into the SRU twenty minutes later and everything stopped in the corridor, in the gym with the other team doing some training and even the Commander stopped in his tracks, I nodded to him and we headed into the meeting room to see Strachan who was waiting for us with the rest of the team who was geared up and ready to go.

"Wow, keep them here I'm getting the camera!" shouted Wordy as he ran out of the room.

"Oh what the hell – least we know these two reprobates clean up well!" Ed said walking in.

Wordy came back into the room with the camera and lined us up for the photo; this had become common practice so we could keep a scrap book for future blackmail and revenge tactics on special occasions – we got into a pose and everyone was laughing.

"Alright rockers, time to get started on the briefing!" Strachan called to everyone.

Our assignment was easy; gain Intel on what is coming in and out of the main office, what cliental go through to the VIP lounge and increased security based on an inside CI feeding us information, I added a few vantage points for others to look out through the windows and a good vantage point for Sierra if required; hopefully not as they had been through the ringer already with this morning. The briefing took a couple of hours and by 9pm we were ready to go with full back up on command of ourselves and Parker; our distress code was 'Falco', something that came to my head when I was looking at the music station. Spike and I were directed to the unmarked car the CI had provided for transport to the VIP entrance and we checked out radios with the CT inside the truck, it would only take ten minutes to get to the club and although we knew what we were doing, there were elements in the plan that seemed off to us all. We were dropped off by the car and after getting stamped into the club, we headed off to the bar to get a couple of drink and make our way to the table that was on the other side of the floor than advised. I was helped into my seat by Spike and a bouncer and I leaned down to fix my boot strap and call in the detail.

"Table is on the green wall and not the black wall as advised, be aware the layout of the club has changed since Intel arrived." I whispered into my comms unit.

"Copy that," replied an annoyed voice.

I sat back up and winked at Spike as I had a drink of my water and looked around the place while I sang along to the song playing, I could hear the others stifling giggles as I hummed along to the tunes that were progressively getting heavier as the night continued.

Spike was facing the main entrance into the club and spotted the door opening and people walking in, he didn't like what he saw and called it in.

"Be advised that three male subjects are entering the VIP lounge under heavy security," Spike called softly as he brushed my hair off my shoulder.

I looked the other way and saw a group of females dressed a little too slutty for this club; they were under watch from four males in plain black suits and with a quick hand signal they went into the crowd and headed up the stairs and came into our line of sight.

"Five female subjects in Zylo clothing approaching our location under heavy scrutiny," I whispered as I kissed Spike.

He grinned into my mouth and I stroked his neck as they passed our small cubicle, I shielded our faces in case any of them recognised us from previous arrests – they moved quickly past us and I winked at Spike before nipping his lower lip.

"Copy that – can you get a visual on the door and check for added electronic security?"

I was about to answer when the cubicle door hissed open, I turned my answer around quickly and blushed as she entered the room.

"Mmmhmmm," I hummed as a waitress came in and refilled our drinks.

"Forgive the interruption," she said as Spike was kissing me back.

I smiled in her direction and thanked her for the refills.

I pulled Spike up and motioned to the dance floor where a song I knew was going to start, we both liked clubbing and I was an ok dancer when it came to this kind of music – Spike just had to stand there and let me guide his hands to the song to keep me balanced. I dragged him onto the dance floor and got a few sharp nasty looks from other people as I was offered a high step on the crowded dance floor. I flashed a massive smile at the DJ and began to dance to the music, keeping Spike behind or in front of me as I danced around him to some acoustic music with a great beat. I kept his hands across my shoulders or on my waist as I spun around and moved my hips about so I could keep him focused on the door and I could get noticed to try and make contact with our primary target. That was one of the things that had us all worried, for me to get in contact I would have to get admitted to the VIP lounge – without a weapon or immediate back up since it was a solid steel room.

"Target room verified for electronic locks – basic design and code from what I have seen, all we need to do is get a thumb print from one of the staff to open it!" whispered Spike.

His arms went around my waist as I turned around and rolled my hips into his, he snagged my belly and pressed backwards slightly, I gasped and grinned before replying with a second option.

"Secondary option is explosive, blow the hinges and the door will fall inward," I added.

"Copy that, update when you have made contact with primary!" they replied.

I was spun around and Spike pulled me to him for a deep kiss as those around us cheered and told us to 'get a room' – I flushed and grinned at the comments and hid my face.

After a while dancing we headed back into our booth and had a couple of minutes to freshen up and stretch my back, there was definitely the start of a tear as it was eye watering if I moved too quickly but the pain disappeared seconds later; Spike had seen me gasp and flinch as I stretched and he wasn't happy. Our booth door opened and in walked a young woman; she smiled kindly and passed a message along to us.

"The host of tonight's party would like the grace of your companion Sir; a few moments of her time to choose some songs to dance too with the DJ," she called softly.

"Would you like to go sweetheart?" Spike asked in character.

I leaned over and kissed him gently and nodded; I followed the woman out and made our way to the DJ box to look at the playlists available to me, I didn't like the location and suddenly I was forced into a corner and my hands were strapped together in front of me, I tried to fight them off but they gagged me after I bit one of them to the bone. I was hit so hard across the face I saw stars and I felt a sharp pain in my arm; I looked down and saw a needle go in with some white solution and then be drawn back out with a vial of blood. I fought harder and harder but could feel the effects of the sedative they must have hit me with; I closed my eyes and slowed down my breathing to lower my heart rate and allowed them to pull me towards the door.

Back up in the cubicle Spike was concerned, he couldn't see or hear me over the beat of the music and something was telling him I was in danger, he clicked his receiver a couple of times and then headed out the box.

"Mac, where are you, I can't see your position!" called a voice.

I tried to mumble over the gag but the noise of the DJ box was going to be too loud for him to hear anything from me – looks like I was on my own for a few moments.

The VIP door had a black light under it and I heard the call going over the radio that I was being admitted to the VIP lounge by two guards, most likely not by choice.

I staggered in slightly and blinked at the bright lights of the office, several young woman were there all tied up and I looked around to see if there was any way out of the place without going through the main door again, a man walked up to me and ran his fingers up and down my exposed skin and I tried to fight him off again which resulted in me getting slapped hard with the back of his ringed hand – I staggered and clenched my eyes shut to lower my heart rate again to stop the blood flowing so heavily down my temple where he had cut me. I looked up at him with what I hoped were really evil eyes and he removed the gag; I focused on the voices coming from my comms unit in my earring, they were preparing a tactical entry on either Parker's command or mine in the next sixty seconds. I coughed to let them know I was still here and an active player. I heard them tell Spike to be ready for aggressive action in 45 seconds and I knew that they had cleared out the main level outside.


	3. Chapter 3

The man in the dark suit gloated over me as I knelt on the ground, he touched my visible skin and cupped me, checking his merchandise; I flinched away from him and a double set of hands kept me still as I was pinned to the floor. The man nodded to his two cohorts who left the room and made their way to the bar in the adjoining room, I glared up at the two remaining who tightened their grips on me and smirked as they raised me to my feet.

"So, with your body and dance moves you could make me a lot of money, but also with your blood type I could sell your body parts to the highest bidder – what do you say to a deal being made?" he whispered while kissing my neck and grabbing my ass.

I was still restrained by the two guards and with the taste I had in my mouth I was going to be seriously disabled within the next five to ten minutes; it was a taste I hoped to never have again in my mouth – it was some sort of Amphetamine and I was going to have a bad day tomorrow if I didn't get it out of my system as soon as possible.

"I say you can go to hell and take your friend with you!" I hissed.

He looked at me and laughed, my accent had come back fully with a vengeance and was worse when I was pissed off – hence the nickname Braveheart!

_"Don't provoke him Mac we're on our way!" I heard Wordy call over the radio._

"Oh we have a tourist – think your value has just doubled for your services – shame about your man though, looks like he will miss you from the way you two behaved up on the dance podium" he said laughing.

"Touch him and I will make you scream for mercy!" I hissed.

He grabbed my face and kissed me roughly and deeply, I fought him and clenched my teeth down on his lower lip, my teeth clacked together as I bit right through his lip and he hissed out in pain and lashed out with his fists again. I was thrown into the men behind me and violently slammed against the wall, I did everything possible to get out of the hold but they pinned me with their heavier weight and tried to intimidate me.

"I should make you scream for that, I can give you something in your belly that your partner would never manage – do you want to show him how much he doesn't satisfy you?" he hissed rubbing himself against me.

"You're a dead man!" I hissed spitting out the blood in my mouth again.

Oh that was it, he hit a nerve considering he was a pimp, drug dealer and arms supplier, I spat the blood in my mouth at him and braced for the impact I knew would come from it; I braced for the massive slap coming my way and my head snapped to the side as his ring caught my head again and sliced my brow – this was becoming old!

"Satisfied?" I hissed around the pain.

"No, but I plan to take my time with you tonight, make you beg me for more – you won't know how to walk in the morning after a night with me!" he replied grabbing my breast.

"Oh, big words there for a maggot faced dickless wonder! Is this the only way you can get woman into your bed – by tricking them into choosing dance music?"

_'BOSS WE NEED TO GET IN THERE NOW!' shouted Ed outside._

The men behind me tightened my shoulders to the point I felt the burn of the internal scar tissue tear right along the length of my shoulder blade, I shouted out in pain and dragged my heels down the men's legs before being knocked to my knees; the man was unzipping his pants and my head was pulled back by my hair and my face held still.

"I can get any woman I want, but before I stuff your mouth, what music did you choose – something smooth or trance?"

I looked directly up at him and hissed in reply.

"FALCO," I yelled as loud as possible.

The metal door blew open and I hit the deck as the concussive grenade was thrown along with Flash bangs and smoke bombs, I curled up into cover and shielded myself as the troops came running in and secured the subjects and hostages; I felt hands turn me around and pull me up to my knees while cutting the cords around my wrists and checking me out, it was Wordy on hard tactical entry and he and Spike were kneeling in front of me. I snapped out of it and stood up wobbly and fell against the wall. Both men jumped to my aid as I smacked into the wall and slid halfway down the barrier again, Wordy on trauma care and Spike on protection of the men lying in cuffs opposite me.

"Mac, you probably have a concussion, you need to stay still!" Wordy ordered.

He was checking my reactions and noticed the racing heart rate and sluggish pupil reaction, he didn't like any of it and looked for wounds that were hidden by my clothes; I looked up at them both and pointed out the door.

"Get me to bar, injected with some kind of drug – need solution!" I croaked out over the wrenching in my stomach.

The men looked at each other and picked me up by my arms and got me to the bar on the main floor, I staggered behind the bar and got as much salt and water into a glass I could find and started to drink it; I was holding onto the bar till to stop myself from being automatically sick as I needed the sodium to kick into my system. I flushed more water down my throat and once I couldn't take any more I sat on the chair; both of them picked up my arm and dragged me to the outside wall where I spectacularly threw up and fell onto the pavement.

"Jesus Mac! Jules – get the medics over here now!" Wordy shouted.

"Is she hurt?" shouted Jules running over from the CT with paramedics.

"She said they injected her with some kind of Amphetamine and drew some blood, she's just downed a load of salt water to make herself sick!" Spike said checking my vitals that were racing.

I was leaning against the wall and sucking in some deep breaths to calm the stomach, the salt had helped but I needed the drugs neutralized, I looked up at the EMTs and they paid attention knowing I was a medic myself.

"Active charcoal and banana bag, you need to get the drugs out of my system within the first hour," I whispered trying to keep the place from spinning.

I started to slide down onto my side but Wordy picked me up as Spike was called away by the boss, moments later the paramedics had me on the stretcher hooked up to what I ordered and I was quietly being sick into the provided bucket while I watched with mild interest as that asshole was manhandled by Spike into the wall and handcuffed after trying to escape again. I felt like shit and I knew it was going to be worst headache possible in the morning; Strachan came across to me and wrapped a blanket over my shoulders.

"Thank you for tonight, we have him on audio and visual for attempted rape of you, kidnapping and unlawful detainment and the massive store of drugs and weapons in the basement lockers. We may also have him on human organ trafficking as well if we have the connection – I am sorry you got put into unknown danger though, are you alright?"

I wiggled my hand and groaned as the pain curled around my shoulder blade, apart from all the other bruises I was going to have in the morning I was really happy at the result of the operation – I honestly just wanted to take off these heels! Parker came across to me and I waved as I lay on the stretcher since I was being taken to hospital for tests on the drug they used on me. I grinned up at him and flinched as the paramedics put in another IV cannula in my other hand and gave me an oxygen mask as they lay me on my back.

"Hey kiddo how's the party?" he asked.

"Think my clubbing days are over boss, at least for a while anyway!" I replied gently.

He wrapped the blanket around me more securely and nodded.

"Once we are done here we will come by and see you alright, Spike's in the middle of arresting the boss, think you gave him a few good bruises tonight!"

"Justice League!" I said simply holding up one hand.

He chuckled and nodded to the paramedics to get me to the hospital and take care of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Three hours later**

The active charcoal was a wondrous thing to behold, it neutralising effect on different drugs and the calming agent within the anti-sickness drug made me feel wonderful after my last bout of sickness half an hour ago. I heard quiet voices behind the curtain and grinned as they crowded in around the bed, they all looked fine with no injuries which means the arrests went smoothly with no other issues.

"How you feeling after the salt drink and meds," Spike asked.

"A lot better thanks, tell me that was worth it?" I replied.

"Ten arrests, two hundred charges across four different agencies and three countries – you're the talk of the town! The doctors said you will be alright for work tomorrow night; call me in the morning when you get home and if you need a couple of days then just say so alright!" Parker replied.

I nodded and took the ribbing that I knew was coming due to the close quarters dancing routine I had performed on Spike; I was well aware he enjoyed it by several indicators – but apparently I was now an informal dance instructor for undercover agents! I eventually kicked them out and Spike handed me the gear to change into tomorrow morning, I gave him a massive kiss before he headed off and I fell asleep.

The next morning I was released when Spike arrived to pick me up from the recovery unit, I had got myself organised early enough and had asked the doctor to check my back due to the bruising I knew I would have. He gave me a prescription for some anti-inflammatories and deep heat patches and told me the damage wasn't too bad, but would be sore for a few days. He padded off the area for me for the trip home and noticed my firearm in my bag.

"It's alright doc, I'm a member of the SRU," I replied showing him my ID.

"Good to hear, too many weapons on the streets these days! By the look of your face you had a wild night, at least one black eye, seven stitches on your hairline and a bruised cheek – was it worth the risk?"

I nodded and headed out with Spike who was waiting outside of the curtain and he said he was taking me out for lunch then home to rest for a while; I grinned and slid gently onto the passenger seat, he had noticed my discomfort and I told him about my back and what the doctor said – it was just the same info as yesterday but with some more bruising! After a lovely lunch and a quick trip back home, I headed for a really hot bath and sank in it with a deep sigh and grin across my face, Spike came and joined me as he passed me some water and my anti-inflammatory.

"How's the back doing?" he asked gently.

I leaned forward and he flinched as he saw the bruising; right across the top of my shoulder was deep dark bruising and lots of broken blood vessels, he grabbed the sponge and layered the water across my shoulder which was wonderful feeling. He left me after a while and found me an hour later fast asleep on the bed under a blanket; the bruising had started to show on my face despite the quick icing I had used on it last night – I was going to look spectacular at work tonight.

I walked into the gym at work to a chorus of claps from Team five and half a dozen bottles of concealer handed to me to say I should get the bruises covered in case I scare someone; they were rather spectacular and I was getting ribbed from the imprinted ring mark across my cheek which had to get photographed to show who had hit me. I was still getting slagged off when Spike came into the gym and saw what was happening; he came across to me and whispered in my ear, I nodded and turned around to reveal my back.

I heard everyone gasp and wince as they spotted the massive bruising snaking down my back.

"OW! Okay, your bruises are valid points of pain!" they gave up immediately on seeing my back.

I high fived Spike and started to get warmed up for the treadmill and the gym circuit we were about to do with the rest of the team. Ten minutes later I had my ear phones in and was jogging quite happily on the treadmill listening to some violin style dubstep from an artist who I had just discovered; she was amazing and perfect for a relaxing workout. I opened my eyes when I heard the alarm go off and saw that it was Team four callout; I slowed down and headed to get changed in case of back up required; as I made my way to the changing room I was stopped by Ed who was pointing at my back.

"You got that last night?" he said turning me around to get a good look at it.

I felt his fingers go over the bruises and he could feel the swelling over the whole area, he looked at me as he turned me back around to face him.

"Yeah, my scars are tight recently and when they restrained me they tore internally – no serious damage just severe bruising and the mess on my back – all good. I left an incident report about it with Winnie for the boss so he knows," I replied.

"Are you going to be alright for full action or do you want to stay in the truck to ease off last night?" he asked with concern quite obvious on his face.

"Nah I'm good boss, little achy but nothing more than that!" I replied.

At that moment the boss came along the corridor and saw my back, I nodded to him and Winnie passed him the folder with my report in it; I shrugged at Ed and followed him into the first aid room where Jules was waiting for us to do a check.

Parker was standing there looking at the incident report and flinching when he saw the bruises, I was sight to behold but the other guys were worse off thanks to me getting in a few well aimed kicks, punches and claw marks.

"Was this why you had to go to the physiotherapist yesterday?" he inquired.

"Yeah, I thought I had pulled a muscle from repelling down that cliff and latching onto the rocks, wanted to get it checked out to rule out anything else; it turns out that my scar tissue is tight and it ripped internally when I was restrained, worst damage is the bruising and the ibuprofen keeps the ache in check." I replied.

I had a double top on and Parker turned around while I stripped them off and wrapped a towel around my chest, he needed to check the wound with another female to ensure that I could work in all areas as required during the course of the night's events.

"Looks like road rash, what did the doctor give you – heat pad?" Jules asked as she helped me back into my tops.

"Yeah they are in my locker and I take ibuprofen if needed, might need some help with the pad after I'm ready to go?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. Parker cleared me for duty and just asked for me to keep him up to date with recovery and if there is any issues that could put me off certain tasks. I nodded and signed the form and headed for the hot showers and to get changed with Jules who had just come back from swimming with Sam. Twenty minutes later I was sitting down on the bench while Jules stripped the heat bandage down and layered it across my back as I moved my shoulders so it moulded to my skin so I had freedom of movement. I sat up and pulled on my tank top and gear just in time for the alarm to sound for us to get geared up; we headed out the changing room and across to Winnie who was getting information from the 911 call centre.

"Bank robbery in progress, Queen Street and Victoria – shots fired – more information coming ASAP!" she shouted to us.

Jules and me headed to the weapons locker and grabbed our bags as we started putting our tactical gear, mirrors and ammo into the compartments and strapped on our firearms; seconds later the men arrived and followed the same pattern we had. All four of us picked up our rifles too and headed out to the garage and loaded our gear up; I was driving with Spike and Wordy since we were down one SUV until tomorrow, hitting the lights and sirens we all left the garage and hit the 410 to our destination.

"Alright guys, Bank robbery in progress; three armed subjects have taken 19 hostages and four unarmed security guards. Shots have been fired and the first responders have seen minimum of two fatalities being thrown out the buildings second level. No contact has been made and the uniforms have cleared the square block – approach with caution."

"Copy that!" all of us replied to Parkers update.

I looked at Spike and checked my watch; ten minutes since the call and hopefully no more people were going to get hurt or killed before we could get there and diffuse the situation either way. I checked the EMS system for what rigs were on the site and who the lead paramedic was – it was Steve – he could handle himself and was on response when the SRU was called out to any incident. I sent him a message and alerted him to our arrival time and if there was any information he had while witnessing the events.

"Boss, Intel suggests that one of the hostage takers has been wounded in a fight, some of the hostages tried to take control and the paramedics heard machine gun fire – extra EMS have been deployed to the site and are awaiting our orders for recovery." I called over the radio.

"Copy that Mac – Alright guys new deal!" replied Parker.

"Sam your Sierra; Mac and Wordy you are on entry on white wall, Spike with me and Jules on direct to threat entry once we get eyes in to evaluate locations. Mac, connect with EMS and be prepared for medical evacuation in case this incident goes south."

"Copy that boss," I replied.

"Spike, have you got the schematics up on the system yet, we need to know the layout of the building and any hidden surprises it may have since it's an older building!" Ed called.

"Uploading to everyone now boss, the main entrance is reinforced glass and way to exposed to use either the explosives or the ram; next best entry would be through the basement by explosive charge. I can cover the noise of the explosion by triggering the alarm again – but you're going to have to start contact and explain to them about the trigger – just tell them it's a safety feature and its automatic." He replied as we hit the city centre.

I followed the other SUV and came to a stop beside the opposite building near the bank, EMS and the other patrol cars had set up the cordon and triage unit with distance to spare and we all headed out to find out any more information from Inspector Stratham who was waiting for us at the CT that had arrived with Jules. I headed over to Steve to find out news on the dead and possible wounded inside and If they had seen anyone leaving or entering the building from their vantage point; they hadn't and it wasn't a good sign considering there was a minimum of 21 hostages and guards in there at the working end of an automatic machine gun. I headed over to the rest of the team and grabbed my gear from the back of the truck and pulled the double strap bags over my shoulders; one for medical and the other with extra ammo, mirrors and other toys we could use to play with. My rifle was secured in the back as standard and Spike looked at it as he checked out weapons and readied them for me as I loaded up our handguns and put them into our holsters.

"I'll never get used to seeing that in your hands!" he whispered.

"Good, because when you do then I know I have used it too much!" I replied.

We closed the back door and headed over into our units for deployment to the black wall entry point, which was going to be the only way in for us since any entry on the main wall was going to cause too much flying shrapnel and give us no concealment. I broke off with Wordy and Spike to organise the explosive entry charge and check the two dead bodies that had been thrown out the side windows of the second floor; both were beyond any help I could give except a prayer and I tagged them quickly before re-joining them both.

"Sarge two male victims shot at point blank range in the alleyway behind black wall, the wounds suggest it was execution and not random fire – this could be personal."

"Copy that!" the Sarge replied.

Spike and Wordy readied the explosive charge and we covered his exit towards the truck so he could access the security feed and find out where the blank spots where in the building. Four minutes later we got the call to check our PDA's.

"Alright guys, Black wall is secure with no CCTV footage inside or out until you get the basement stairs which will take you to the main office complex; from there you need to take the left stairwell to the top and that will lead to the main bank lobby. At my count there is four hostage takers and sixteen active hostages, three are wounded but mobile. I can't get the cameras to zoom guys so I can't ID anyone in the bank!" he called frustrated.

"Copy that Spike. Alright I'm going to start the calls guys and on Spike's signal detonate the charge and make your way to the stairs and hold position." Parker replied.

I nodded to Wordy and took point cover at our hiding area for the explosive charge, he laid the shield over our heads and nodded he was set for entry. We heard the boss make the phone call and start negotiations, the person on the phone was arrogant and very demanding, Parker managed to bring him onto our time in a few minutes and alerted him to the fact the automatic alarm trigger about to kick in.

"I BUILT THIS BANKS ALARM – ATTEMPT ANY ENTRY AND I SPRAY THE PLACE WITH LEAD!" he screamed down the phone.

"All teams hold, hold!" shouted Ed over comms.

We stood down and made the charge trigger safe, I looked at Wordy and waited for further orders on what we were going to do. Spike and the boss were having a heated discussion and we were ordered to fall back to the CT for further information. We backed out the basement through the black wall exit and headed along the long alleyway that was wide open; both of us heard the click at the same time and pulled each other out of the way as a spray of machine gun fire littered the alleyway. We were behind the garbage bins and we both took aim to the upper storey and opened fire on the window where the gunfire came from. We both watched as we hit the shooter and he tumbled out the window and landed headfirst onto the ground snapping his neck. We proceeded along the wall to get cover and I leaned down and looked at the man; his neck was obviously broken and his skull was caved in from landing on the kerb. I shook my head at Wordy and after a quick check we covered each other and got back to the CT point.

"Are you both alright?"

We both nodded and headed over to where Parker was talking to the men inside, he advised them that he had recalled all his officers and the building was clear of police; Spike was inside the CT doing more CCTV searches and checking building plans to give us a better way in that didn't involve setting off any alarms. One of the biggest blunders this guy did in his temper tantrum was to state he created the alarm for the building, within five seconds we had his name and Spike was trying to ID him clearly by using other CCTV cameras from the street and traffic cameras. Parker came out to join us after the call to the bank and visually checked us all for any harm.

"Alright guys, the main hostage taker has been identified as Thomas Wyatt, he was the previous bank manager who was let go last year due to budget cuts; he is also under investigation by the FBI for money laundering and possible connections to M2 cartel in Mexico. The Feds believe that he has been storing large sums of cash in the safety deposit boxes of several alias' and he has come back to claim them for the gang."

"If a branch manager is let go in the UK, they are not allowed back onto the property or keep any accounts within their branch – is it the same over here too?" I asked.

"Yeah the regulations are specific to ensure client confidentiality and ensure safety of the safe and contents; this bank is one of the largest branches in Toronto and there must be a minimum $40 million in the building at the moment and that's not including any deposit boxes or valuables in the safe such as stocks or bonds!" chipped in Spike over the comms.

"Okay, so Wyatt has been sacked and lost control of the money and other valuables he was keeping secure for the cartel; they want their goods back and force Wyatt to rob the bank and then they try and escape. Those two people who were shot either tried to rush them or they were killed to send a message to us." Wordy summarised for us.

"Those dead men in the alleyway were dressed in business wear and were defiantly shot at close range due to half their heads missing, could this be two birds with one stone?" I asked.

I had never dealt with gangs such as these and although I read up on all the material I could fine and had contact with Guns and Gangs squad for training, it never prepared you for the facts of gang life – especially gangs like the M2.

"Spike is there any way to find out who the dead men are in the alleyway?" I asked.

"Negative the CCTV is damaged and they were lying face down – what are you thinking?" he replied.

"Okay this may sound stupid but Wyatt needs to break into the bank to get access to the vault safe and remove the boxes, to do so according to the security features he needs the most recent codes and finger prints of the new manager and deputy. Those two dead men could be those guys, they were Hispanic looking and if we can ID them, it could be a bank robbery to cover a double assassination."

"It's a different angle and it would make sense with the amount of firepower they have in there, not to mention the timing of the bank robbery – it was after the scheduled money drop, if they had come earlier it would have been closer to nearly $90 million in the vault" Spike replied looking up details and sending them to the PDA.

"BOSS – I have movement on the front wall!" called Sam over the comms from his perch.

We all looked at the main entrance as one of the masked men opened the door and then backed off slowly, Parker's phone started to beep and he answered.

"As a show of good faith to removing your officers, I am allowing one hostage to be freed. She is wounded and I will allow one paramedic to come and collect her – you have my word that the paramedic shall not be harmed." We heard over the radio.

I looked at Ed, he didn't like it either – nobody did – why would they do that for us removing ourselves from the AO? I signalled to Steve and asked him for his spare jacket and pulled it on to cover my vest and took the medical bag from him to play the part; Ed looked at me and shook his head as he ran over to me and stopped me from pulling the bag on.

"What do you think you're doing?" he demanded.

"There is a hostage being freed who is wounded, we can't let the paramedics in and if they try and test whoever goes down there then they need to know complex answers. I'm the logical choice – and I wasn't going to just go over!" I replied.

We had walked over to the rest of the squad and I handed my weapon over to Wordy since I could only manage my handgun if I had to transport the wounded in a hurry; Parker stood in the middle of the group and shook his head at me.

"If I let you go over there alone then it's risky and there is no guarantee they won't just open fire on you, or try and take you hostage," the boss stated.

"I know boss, you guys have my back and I'll be prepared for anything. I'm good to go boss – your call though!" I replied.

He looked at the ready paramedics and then back at me - i was the only option now since he couldnt put anyone else in danger, he nodded and i headed to get ready.


	5. Chapter 5

He stared at me for a moment and then nodded; I strapped over my bag and I headed over to the cordon line and got the go ahead from inside the bank to cross the double road and slowly head to the door, a young woman was shoved out and she had a shoulder wound, I ripped out a compression bandage from my combats and the moment I reached her I pressed it to her shoulder and spun her around so we walked back across the first road.

"It's okay I have you, you're going to be fine – just walk with me!" I whispered.

"They're all dead, the bag is for you…..they are…." She mumbled.

Three seconds later her head snapped back and she dragged me to the ground as her muscles contracted and her legs buckled into my knees; I hit the ground hard and looked over to her beside me. The back of her skull was missing. I heard people shout on me to get back to their position; a second later I was back on my feet and ran under the cordon line and behind a patrol car for cover. I took a few deep breaths and drew my weapon as I peeked over the car bonnet and saw the door had been closed again. I stood up and made my way across to the RV medical point, that shot had come out of nowhere and unless they were lucky shots – that was a sniper on the roof.

"Fraser! Are you alright?" Inspector Stratham demanded over the radio.

"Yes Sir – no harm!" I replied.

Steve had run over once it was safe and done a quick check before handing me a towel, I frowned at him and he motioned to my face and hair that had been covered in brain matter, blood and bone shards from the skull. One of the officers turned around and threw up as I picked out a piece of brain matter and dropped it into a medical disposal bag with the help of Steve; five minutes later everything was out but I couldn't wash my hair or face until the CIU had taken photos and samples from me for investigation.

"Guys I'm coming back over to you!" I called over the comms.

"Copy that!" hissed Ed.

I headed over and just got stared at by some of the obvious rookie cops and some of the veterans of the force who had seen a lot of horrific things on the street; but with me walking across to my team covered in a hostages blood on one side of my face with small bits of skull and brain matter still stuck in my hair was a little too much for them to look at. I kept my eyes on the ground and then looked up to face everyone who looked slightly green around the gills after witnessing the last moments.

"Fraser that was too close for comfort, any idea why they killed the hostage they released?" Stratham demanded as he walked over to me.

I handed him the bag and told him to open it; he did so and then dropped it in disgust.

"She said the hostages are all dead by now, they were taken into the basement and the next thing she heard was screams and a loud bang from inside the safe. She was kept to the side and told to give the police that bag as a warning that M2 are here to stay and if you don't want more scenes like this then they will be left alone." I replied.

Wordy picked up the bag with gloved hands and peered inside it, he immediately looked away from it and coughed; I pulled on some gloves and took the bag off him and got it put inside an evidence bag and handed to the CIU team on site. I headed off for a moment to gather my thoughts and grab a drink of water from the SUV to freshen my mouth out. I headed back over and brought my PDA out to show the lower level schematics.

"Boss, I got a good look inside the main door and I know where the gunmen are on the main floor, if we use thermals and take out the glass with a successive shot, then we can take them out with a Sierra shot from the four locations on those buildings." I replied to him looking at me like I was about to break apart.

I looked back at them and I had gone into that military mode of just shoving your emotions out of the road until the job was done – not a great thing since it was a mental landmine.

"She's right boss, the talking is over if they have killed those hostages and are willing to do anything to escape the building; if those animals get back onto the street with the firepower they have then we are going to start a new war!" Sam replied.

Parker looked at Ed and Jules and nodded to them to get organised, he pulled me aside and did a quick visual check of me; he noticed my skin colouration, the bright eyes I had and the blank look across my face that was normal for me after losing a patient or having to take a lethal shot. He was still not used to the last one since I had only taken a Scorpio shot twice.

"Alright Mac, get yourself organised and I'll pair Wordy up with you, Spike with Jules, I'll take Sam. Ed, keep an eye on those top windows for us, if there is a sniper there then that is your target!" the boss ordered.

"Copy that!" we all replied.

I ran to the SUV and pulled open the back door, I stripped off my paramedic jacket and shoved it and the medical bag into the back and pulled out my rifle. I checked the barrel and chamber, fitted the ammo sleeve onto the butt and made the weapon safe before closing the boot and heading over to where Jules and Ed were on the roadside behind the CT beside Spike, Wordy and the boss.

"Alright guys this is how we play it. Spike and Jules East, Wordy and Mac North, Sam is on South with the boss and I will keep look out from down here to take out their Sierra. Scorpio is a given direct to threat. Good luck!"

I looked at Spike and headed off with Wordy to the North building that was to our immediate left, we found the fire stairs open and we began climbing them quickly and quietly so we could get the best vantage point for our targets. I pulled myself onto the roof and took control of the perch as I latched myself onto the guard rails and leaned down on the wide lip of the roof; Wordy followed suit and used the binoculars to become my spotter using the thermals as a guide for his target shot at the glass. I lined up my scope and checked the distance, wind speed and ricochet damage indicator – all was clear for take down on the orders of Ed who had control of the situation and best vantage point on the ground in case there was any surprises.

"Thermals have positive confirmation on four targets in lower building and no other heat signatures anywhere else. On my count on five, break the glass and take them out as one."

"Sierra one copy," replied Sam.

"Sierra two copied," Jules replied.

"Sierra three copied," I replied.

_'Five, four, three, two, one – go!' the voice over the radio counted down._

Wordy hit the glass dead centre smashing it and I lined up and took my shot a second later. I watched through the scope as my subject was neutralized and fell onto the floor dead. I took a deep breath out and then leaned up nodding at Wordy who was still on the ledge.

"Sierra one's subject neutralized."

"Sierra two's subject neutralized."

"Sierra three's subject neutralized."

I checked the chamber and put the safety back on as I stood up and flexed the tripod legs under the rifle again ready for transport, Wordy looked at me and I nodded to him in thanks for being my spotter. After putting my rifle across my shoulder and climbing down the ladder, I moved it back to my front and carried it correctly while on the street waiting for Jules and Ed to meet up with us at the RV point. SIU was still at the cordon line and we walked through the long street with people watching us, I was definitely not used to people gawking at us, I was told you learn to block it out as you followed protocol and did you job, but seeing people take your photo while you carried a weapon as lethal as a snipers rifle was a very odd sensation to deal with. We made it back to the police line where SIU had three officers ready for us, we passed our weapons over and raised our hands as they relieved us of our hand guns and any other weapons we had on our person. We were escorted to separate cars and placed under investigation and sequestered until we were interviewed.

That was four hours ago.

I was going to be the last one interviewed since this was my first lethal as a qualified marksman acting as such – the rules were slightly different now as I had been trained they were and the questions were going to be more brutal to find out if there was a chance that extreme force was used when other methods were still possible. I still hadn't washed my hands, face or anything yet and the smell was getting as bad as I remembered it, it was a hot day and the blood and brain matter were starting to decompose and melt into my hair. The door opened and I looked up to find the SIU agent walking in with a change of clothes for me and some evidence bags.

"Officer Fraser can you please take off your jacket, boots and trousers please and place them into these bags for me. I know you probably want nothing but a hot shower and I hope to be completed quickly, but since this is your first marksman lethal shot, then I need to explain what will happen alright."

"Sure not a problem!" I replied as I stripped out my clothes and bagged them.

The SIU agent was very professional and helpful, giving me details on what SIU role was during these incidents and what standard procedure was. She complemented me on my professionalism during the incident and the strength it took for me to be able to cross train and use my skills after losing the hostage moments earlier. I gave her all the facts about what happened and what I learned as I crossed the road towards the hostage from my vantage point into the bank; I referred to training I had received with the army and my team in the desert and how it helped me do my role efficiently on so many levels. I full explained the language I used on the transcript when she thought I sounded cold and calculated – I explained to her it was a personal technique to help yourself in that moment, to make sure you see everything in full colour and deal with the actions you are about to take.

"Do you find using those techniques and use of language help you deal with the taking of a human life in the line of duty?" she asked as a final question.

"My use of language is not a cover for me to deal with taking a human life; I use the appropriate language to make other members of my team aware that I have done my job and the subject is either contained or, well to be blunt, dead. It's not easy to take a life, even if it means you are saving dozens more; but we each have our own techniques that we use to focus in the moment and then begin to accept and process your actions." I replied.

She made a quick note on her pad and then nodded while looking at her watch.

"I realise that it is after 3pm and you have had an exhausting morning but this is just one last question." She said apologetically.

"My client is exhausted and to be honest needs a good shower – is this relevant to the case? We have used the DTT wheel and she has been more than patient with your line of questions and delving into her personal history!" my lawyer inquired.

"Oh I believe it is relevant and crucial to our findings!" she said back.

"Then please ask your question before I need to shower using ketchup on my hair, it's the only thing that will get the smell out!" I stated.

"Three minutes before you became Sierra three you risked your life to escort a hostage that was wounded from the bank to the paramedics on standby; you started to get organised before getting the all clear from your team leader and Sergeant – why?"

"Priority of life and rules of engagement state that only an SRU officer may attempt a hostage escort when safe to do so." I replied.

"So were you going to go without permission?"

"No, I was multi-tasking knowing that I was the only one able to deal with the situation when I saw how wounded the hostage was. She was going to need triage immediately so I got organised and made my way over to the team before I asked for permission to go. They agreed with my threat assessment and I proceeded to retrieve the victim with full support and cover by my own team and the other uniforms in the area."

She made a note and closed the interview off at 3.23pm on the voice recorder; I had to stay here as the Commander always spoke to the subject officer after a lethal and especially if it was a Sierra shot during a critical incident such as this one. The door opened and I stood up as he entered, my lawyer said my Sequester was lifted and I was free to talk. I thanked him for his help and support and he would contact me with any relevant news in due process.

"Commander, is everyone else alright?" I asked gently.

"Yes they are. Today was excellent work and it was clean, quick and contained in under an hour from start to finish. I know you just want to go for a hot shower and get some food, but you need anything then you speak to your team. Well done – I am proud of you and it was good work." He replied just before leaving.

I nodded to him and headed out the room myself; I had been in there for nearly five hours and I hadn't had any breakfast or lunch yet – hell I didn't even have my ibuprofen yet and my shoulder was killing me! I headed for a hot shower and since we were still on shift I got changed into my spare uniform that had been ordered and delivered with all the correct patches and insignia on it – I liked the new uniform; black t-shirt, polo shirt or shirt, black fleece and the same grey tactical combats. The shirts and fleeces had our patches on them and our shirts had our surname and country badges on them; the fleece had our patches and nothing else since they were covered by our vests. I stood up from the bench and after getting my boots strapped on and clicking on my belt and TAC gear, I headed through to the fridges to see if there was any fruit kicking about for some food!

An hour or so later I was finished my report on the incident and it was lying in its folder on the table below me; I was perched up on the windowsill overlooking the city. It was still getting dark early but the January sun was beautiful as it hit the water and created splashes of colour all over the place. The team must have just arrived back from the scene and giving their statements to the Inspector for due process since they were all spotters and witnesses; I dropped down from my perch and headed to the main desk to meet them. Parker, Ed, Wordy and Spike were all a little green around the edges, whatever they had saw in the basement was probably horrific and my guess is that a grenade was thrown into an enclosed room or safe and the door locked. I had seen it before and it's not the sight that makes you sick, but it's the smell.

"Guys trust me on this one and go get the hottest shower you can stand, get into a clean uniform and then meet me back here for the review. I'll have something for you stomachs when you come back alright," I whispered.

Sam and Jules came over to me and I smiled at them as they rubbed my shoulder as I overlooked the rest of the team; seeing what they had down there was wrong, but they had to clear the area before anyone else could gain entry – there would be some tears tonight and I headed off to make some calls to Sophia, Shelley and Marina to let them know it had been a pretty graphic day and they would need a good vent tonight.

"Thanks for letting me know, I caught the tail end of it on TV – are you alright after what happened?" Sophia inquired.

"Yes and no Sophia; it's been a hard day and I'll pull through with everyone else. I'm going to send him home with some anti-sickness medication, he might need it later on before bed" I replied.

I made the same call to Shelley who asked the same questions and then the same to Marina who was just thankful we were all safe and coming home to our families. I headed to the first aid room and got three bottles of squash and three doses of DP to help their stomachs; I knew they were being sick from the smell and I was too the first dozen times I had seen what that kind of contained explosion does to a human body. I was not used to it, and had been sick earlier on myself in the shower, but my brain processes it differently as I am familiar with the injuries received on battlefields and they are never bubble wrapped or white washed from me. I headed back to the meeting room and set up the transcript that Winnie had printed for me as well as all the other information needed for the review; now I just waited for the rest of them to arrive in their own time.

Over the course of the next 45 minutes I was joined by everyone at their own pace and they looked exhausted and kept to themselves. I got up and went to the med box and pulled out a bottle of water for everyone and handed them a small yellow pill in a cup; they looked at me then threw it down their throats with a bottle of water.

"I know that wasn't easy, what you saw down there and the carnage that was left will stay with you for a few days; but the other senses will dull by tomorrow if you follow these rules:

Be vegetarian for a couple of days

Do not watch the horror channel after 6pm

Have a good cry

I learned the hard way during my training and that's why I just gave you anti-sickness medication that will take effect shortly." I replied sitting back down.

"Cheers don't think my stomach could take that again!" Wordy replied.

"I've seen some horrific things before, but that was - you've dealt with that kind of scene how many times before Mac?" Spike asked.

I counted back in my head and remembered the training exercise gone wrong, the suicide bomber in the bus and then my team; I blinked and held up my hand to say 'three times'.

"Remember though that I have battlefield triage experience, I am familiar with the wounds that come through the trauma units and I have become accustomed to the sounds, smells and sights of a lot of things that should just not happen to anyone. I am not used to it, I threw up myself earlier on, but I am here because we followed orders and the law to the letter." I replied gently as I took his arm and squeezed gently.

"We have an hour left on our shift, let me get onto this review and then you go home, eat something like toast or apples and crackers, and then sleep. I'll give you some more AS tablets before you leave and your family are waiting for you with instructions to call me, Sam or Jules during the night if there are any problems."

"You didn't need to do that Mac!" Parker whispered looking pale.

"I'm doing what needs done to help my family through a traumatic event; you guys did this for me numerous times over the last two years and I take care of my own. Now, drink your water and let me get started or Mr Grumpy knickers here will start complaining!" I replied pointing to Sam who was dosing off.

Jules gave him a punch on the arm and he sat up again with a quick apology for missing the review; we all burst out laughing and I winked at them both in thanks for putting on the acting show and giving the guys a distraction.

After giving them a review of the day's events and then handing them a doggy bag of AS tablets just in case of more sickness, I let them get out of the barn and head home to rest up. Parker had stayed sitting down with Spike and me and I knew he wanted to see how SIU was, that and how I was handling the events myself.

"I'm good boss, no impaired memory, blackouts or dizziness and I have full faculty control; lost my lunch earlier on after I had to scrape my hair for the CIU guys, but nothing more than that. As for the Subject Officer interview – yeah it went well; I had an agent who gave me a lot of information and explained how the process was different to a tactical lethal and what the process was for the investigation. I told the facts, she asked a few questions about how I was dealing with the cross training and then we finished. I knew what I was signing up for when I asked for the specific marksman training, having everyone trained is a great idea and it means we can adjust places as required; having four specifically trained long range marksman on the team is a bonus for us. Today is the only time I will ask for Sierra point blank due to the incident – I am happy to stay with tactical, medical and entry – just rotate as required and it takes the stress of the other three." I replied.

He looked at me and leaned back against the chair with his thinking face on; I raised my eyebrow and had a grin forming across my face as you could almost hear the clogs turning.

"The difference a year can make, for you both – I am proud!" he whispered.

"You're going mushy on us boss, get home to Marina and go mushy on her!" Spike replied.

We all burst out laughing and nodded as we split up to get changed and head to our homes.


	6. Chapter 6

I had one call out that night to Wordy. It was after 3am and the phone rang with Shelley crying because she couldn't get him out of the bathroom, he had a full blown nightmare and recall and since those photos of his family a couple of months ago, he was prone to nightmares occasionally. I had driven like crazy to get there and ran up their stairs to find Shelley pacing outside the bathroom; she knew he was dressed and I headed in and found him white as a sheet in the corner. I knelt down beside him and between Shelley and me, we got him to get everything out of his system; all his fears from the photos, all the images his brain took of the soup that was in the safe in the bank and the smells recall which made him sick again. It was not easy dealing with these things and everyone reacted differently to their own stresses; with Wordy it was those photos and the best remedy is to be around his family and see that they are alive and well. I woke up his kids around 7am when we had finally managed to move him downstairs and he just held onto his girls and talked to them about everything and anything and how special they were to him. Thankfully we started our second rota of nightshifts tonight so he had plenty of time to go back to bed for a few hours; I told him to call me anytime he needed support and I would be there.

"Isn't it the big brothers job to care for his little sister?" he asked gently walking me to the door.

"He already did, now it's the little sisters job to take care of her big brother because he needed to deal with things, and I think you have finally put them to rest haven't you? You got clarity when your kids said that they knew you were worried about your team, they wanted you to know that they felt safer now since the bad men had been locked up by Uncle Ed and Sam and the rest of the team." I replied looking at them play with Shelley.

"Yeah, they just knew….can't explain it!" he whispered wiping his eyes.

"Kids have a sixth sense about danger and they know when someone is in pain, especially a parent – they say the simplest of things but it hits you in the heart and your smiling for the rest of the day like an idiot. Now, go and have some breakfast and get some more sleep – those dreams will fade, but if you do have it again – always remember that it is YOUR dream – YOU are in control of it and just think of positive thoughts and the images will dissolve." I replied giving him a massive hug.

He waved me off as I headed down the front lawn and back into my car, I looked up into the front window of the house and saw the kid's wave to me as I pulled away – I waved back and saw Wordy getting hugged by Shelley and their youngest.

I spent most of the day doing house chores and I bored as hell since my shoulder was officially killing me and I could barely lift my hand above elbow level; I had tried everything I could on it, hot shower, deep heat, massage – nothing was working! It came to about 4pm and I gave in, I called Spike who was away sending mail to his family and asked him to come back when he was finished so I could get to the hospital for an ultrasound. I phoned the physiotherapist up and he made me an emergency appointment at 4.45pm and we just arrived in time due to the traffic on a Friday afternoon. A while later I was lying on the platform and the radiographer came in, she was whistling through her teeth when she saw my back and looked at my records.

"Corporal Mackenzie Fraser, pleasure to meet you Ma'am! I'm Daria Kelkov; your physio explained the circumstances of your injuries and how recently the new damage occurred – how is the pain at the moment?"

"As long as I don't move my hands above my elbow level then it's alright, but any pressure through the shoulder blade is pretty extreme and I need to be mobile due to my work." I replied.

"What is it you do, and I doubt you will be going to work today if this needs treatment!" she replied.

"Were members of the SRU tactical team," replied Spike as he gripped my hand while she probed the mess of my back.

"Ah, then can I advise that you phone your Commander and be asked to be put on light duties or taken off rota for a few days while you heal. I can feel the scar tissue ripping under my fingers and the damaged tissue needs removed. I can do it now which will save a lot of problems in the future and speed up your recovery process – but it will put you out of action of a couple of days while the small incisions heal."

"Mac, I'll go make the call to the Commander, he asked me to anyway in case this happened, it'll be fine for a couple of days!" Spike said heading out the room.

Daria looked at me and then I nodded. She explained the procedure which involved three small incisions, one fibre-optic camera and a pair of cutters. It used to be that the whole scar was opened to get rid of the extra tissue, but now it was removed by keyhole and the recovery time was normally four days as long as physio was followed. She made a call to one of the surgeries and a few moments later Spike arrived back as I was getting into a surgical gown and sitting in the chair waiting on the bed coming down.

"Halloran completely understands and wishes you best recovery, he has put the team on standby for emergencies only and Team Five are going to do the shifts tonight and tomorrow as a swap so our team can have two days mandatory leave after the events yesterday – he saw the CSU report and thought it was appropriate."

"Alright, you don't need to stay, you can head off if you want – I'll be in here until tomorrow and if you want to go work on Babycakes or something?" I started as the door opened.

In walked the surgical team and the surgeon on duty – it was Brian again from the ER.

"We need to stop meeting like this Mac!" he said chuckling.

"Hey Brian, how are you?" I replied grinning.

"Hey Spike – what she done to herself now?" he said greeting Spike with a handshake.

"Scar tissue, her back looks like a triple bacon burger with ketchup! Fix my girl up for me; make her better so I can…eh, well!"

I looked at Spike as he went red and I burst out laughing – his motor mouth was priceless sometimes.

"On that note I think I will go and work on Babycakes for a little while, Brian can you call when she is out of surgery? I'll be at the station!"

"Not a problem Spike, good to see you again!"

I gave him a good kiss and waved goodbye as I was put onto the bed and covered up with the blankets for the transport up to the surgical unit. Brian walked beside me checking my chart and pre-op questionnaire, half already knowing the answers but double checking.

"Who's Babycakes – or do I not want to know?" he asks warily.

"Babycakes is the other woman in Spike's life – it's his Anti-Bomb robot, I think he needs to change her gimbals or something!" I replied laughing.


	7. Chapter 7

A few hours later I woke up on my side, I was propped up with a lot of pillows under one side and still had the oxygen over my face; I must still be in the recovery unit as the place had that cold feeling of the surgical rooms. I looked about and slowly began to wake up, I wasn't too sore and I could tell where the three incision sites where. I flexed my hands and fingers and raised them gently with no pain what so ever. The curtain pulled back and Brian came in smiling as he saw me awake and responsive.

"Hey, welcome back to the living! Surgery was a complete success and required a lot less to be removed that previously thought which was an added bonus. The tear was over a densly packed scar from the razor wire so it was pretty deep, but it should heal a lot smoother this time around and you'll be back playing super cop by next week."

"Great to hear Brian, nice to find out that something went according to plan for a change!" I replied grinning.

He laughed and nodded, the curtain ruffled again and in came Spike who had a small bag for me and let me know that they were going to take me up to a room on the seventh floor for the night for observation. I would have physio tomorrow and then every day for three days; they knew I worked out daily so they were confident I would take care of the physio side at home. Brian left us in peace for a bit and he sat beside me as he passed me so water.

"How did Brian say it went they manage to make it all better?" he said grinning.

"Yeah, was a lot less damage than they thought, the bruising is just so spectacular because it was deep in the scar tissue; couple of day's physio then light training and duties until next week. Did you get Babycakes sorted; you know how demanding she can be!"

**One week later**

I was sitting on the bench press in the gym at work waiting on the sports channel to kick in with the news about the UEFA football draw, although I wasn't a great football fan, I wanted to know who my team could be drawn against in the last 16 of the championship. I sat up when the news came on and hit the sound higher so I could hear over the noise the guys were making with the machines in the hallway as they installed the new air condition units.

The draw continued over the next couple of minutes and one by one the other team results came in and there was only a possible two teams we could be drawn against, Juventus and AC Milan – they could be tasty games either way.

We got Juventus.

I ran around the bench press for a second and then headed for Spike's lab where he was busy maintaining his tools, he looked up at me and put the kit down on the table so I could tell him the results. He was a Juventus fan, had been all of his life, he was going to love this.

"What was the draw – please tell me we got someone with attitude!" he asked gently.

"Oh I think you will be pleasantly surprised with the draw results – Celtic versus Juventus on 12th February at home, a month later the reverse!" I said dancing about the place.

He just stared at me and then started to grin like an idiot before we both started laughing – the draw had happened exactly like it did in the test run last night on the news and we all thought it was a hoax draw, seems we were fated to meet on the pitch!

"I am thinking if it's a quiet night then I'll bring some supplies in and we can watch the game in the briefing room, I can get the URL link and you can do your link up thingy ma do da you do!" I said trying to explain his hacking skills.

"What link up thingy ma do da are you both talking about – more geek toys?" Parker asked as he walked into the room.

"Oh well, emm….our football teams are playing each other in the UEFA Champions league later in the month – hoping for a quiet night so we can relax and watch it if we are on duty!" Spike explained looking rather sheepish.

"Didn't know you were into your football Mac?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

I shrugged and went red.

"Okay you too, finish what you were up to then meet us in five minutes, looks like we have an afternoon of patrolling to do with Vice Squad!" he replied.

We nodded and I rapped my knuckles off the table and bounced back out the room and went and grabbed my folder from my desk, I could hear Spike's phone go off and I knew it was his cousins getting a hold of him to find out what the results were.

Ten minutes later we were in the meeting room being introduced to a few members of the Vice Squad who had come over to brief us on the recent information gathered against the nightclub owner we had taken down a week ago. The woman and some of the staff had talked once they realised how long they were going to go down for the multiple counts of kidnapping, aiding and abetting and the staggering amounts of possible murder charges if they were connected to the organ transplant business. They had provided us with plenty of detailed reports and images of our main targets, including the second in command of the whole operation, Tyler McCourt.

"McCourt is your target guys; we need to contain everything at one time so we can stop any information leaking out to alert the other operations they have their fingers in. Our plan is to take them down tomorrow morning, a rolling raid involving Vice, GG and you guys; if get lucky enough then we can stop the whole operation and take at least a third of the gun supply off the streets in four hours!" one of the GG officers added.

"McCourt is going to be based in this factory in the Industrial area, south of the docks; it's the main distribution outlet and factory for their drugs and organ processing for the black market. It is heavily fortified with electronic surveillance and has unmanned guard dogs on patrol that will bite to disable! We have full permission to use lethal force if required." Another replied.

"Is this factory where they are harvesting the organs or even storage?" I inquired.

"Possibly, we have traced large amounts of chemical and medical deliveries to these warehouses over the last few weeks and all our research indicates is that they can be used for both cooking and preserving. We also have traced a fleet of vans that come and go on a regular basis, we don't fully know what they contain, but it's possible that they are dropping victims off or even removing evidence."

I nodded and took down some notes for later research.

The briefing took another hour or so and I was doing my homework during the meeting with the video evidence they had taken over the investigation; I was also looking at the invoices scanned into the police system regarding stocks and supplies for the warehouse – things were not looking good on a tactical entry due to the amount of chemicals on site and that seriously reduced our arsenal.

"Guys this warehouse is loaded to the rafters with chemicals, heavy machinery and surgical equipment; not to mention the possibility that the south side of the complex looks like it has been adapted into a cold storage unit – my guess would be that is the organ storage unit or at least the morgue. Your Intel is solid and I am game for closing these guys down, but this place has some serious biohazard issues that can kill in seconds or minimum cause some serious health issues – we need to get someone in there and at least find out exactly what could be in play before I allow anyone else in there!"

The men from the different police units didn't know me and were looking at me like I had the cheek and nerve to question them on their hard work and surveillance skills; they were annoyed and quite clearly tried to embarrass me in front of the team.

"Todd you hear this! I've got a teenager telling me how to run my operation!" he quipped laughing.

"SRU rookies are always the worst – think they know everything and end up dying in a week!" Todd replied.

"I wouldn't provoke her if I were you Vic!" Ed replied.

"Guys I mean no disrespect to your hard work over the last couple of months but it's obvious you have overlooked the chemical threat in your search for glory! If there isn't an insider in this plan, then this is not going to be cleared to go from above and I sure as hell am not sending in my team to danger!" I replied.

"Your team – she's gunning for your job already Parker!" Todd laughed.

Vic was going bright red and was seriously pissed off, all I did was ask a couple of questions and he goes postal on me – seems not everyone fell for the accent!

"No, no chance is this 'puppy' going to tell me how I run my operation! Six months of Intel gathering and research. Six months of listening to phone taps and watching videos of possible murders being committed and we can't move because they bought a judge!" he called out pacing towards my seat.

"Vic, final warning or your off the case!" Ed said louder.

"You can't take me off the case and neither can she! This has been my life for the last six months and no upstart SRU rookie is going to come in and try and destroy my hard work – she doesn't know anything, has no experience" he shouted over the table.

"That's enough Victor!" Wordy shouted.

" – she's an emotional wreck with PTS – yeah I know the rumours!" he yelled back.

"That's enough Detectives!" Parker shouted over him standing up.

"What is your problem?" I demanded.

"You are my problem, your questioning my judgement and how my operation runs! That tells me you are a wildcard and are not going to be joining us tomorrow – you can go play in the toy cupboard and learn to respect your elders – maybe learn something about life!" he replied poking me in the chest.

I grabbed his arm and slammed him into the table, everyone else was on their feet before I had even moved and Ed pinned Todd out of the way and the rest of them cleared out the room so I could stay and talk with Parker and Vic. I looked over to Parker and he nodded, giving me the go ahead so I could release him; I stepped back quickly as he pushed off the table and hissed at me.

He looked at me and I noticed the signs of the dependency he had; bloodshot eyes, rapid breathing and heart rate, mottled skin and broken blood vessels in the cheeks. He was fighting the losing battle and it was quite obvious that the last few months had been stressful and he had hit the bottle hard.

"Vic, you have just insulted and assaulted one of the bravest people I know and serve with, not only did you do that, you tried to humiliate her in front of her friends and team mates and other members of the force!" Parker hissed.

I was staying to the other side of the room to give him his space; he needed to get his stress level down before he popped his clogs!

"Who is she?" he demanded.

"She is a highly decorated army combat medic with advanced training in weapons, tactical combat skills and is a fully qualified member of the Biohazard response team. She is responsible for over half a million lives if there is a major chemical or biological incident and reports directly to the Federal Government on any action that squad has to take. She is also a fully functional member of Team One and my friend!" Ed replied coming in from the other door.

He walked right around to Vic and grabbed him by the shoulders; they had worked together while in GG a decade ago and they both considered themselves friends, but even Ed had noticed the smell of booze off him and took the attack on me personally. I had to jump in here and try and smooth the feathers I had ruffled.

"Detective; you may not have any respect for me – that is your decision and one I won't interfere in – but what I believe you could be rushing into is not worth the lives of any one person. There are too many unknown factors in that warehouse and even if we can get the smallest look inside, we can come up with a better containment plan. For me to deal with what could be found in there, I would need at least three hours to set up the bio hazmat units and that would alert everyone inside to what was going to happen. We need to plan this carefully, involve different agencies and give us more than eight hours warning!"

"You guys seriously listen to her; thought the SRU only employed people who wouldn't faint at the sight of a fire fight! An army medic – you're skill sets are slipping!" he joked.

I looked at him and made the call; walking around to him I looked him straight in the eye.

"You are hereby on medical suspension following a full physical and mental check; you will be escorted to St. Mike's Hospital by a member of the senior police force union and treated for any condition that is apparent through medical tests. You will be placed under a work order to attend counselling and will not be permitted to own any form of firearm for your own protection." I said aloud so I was witnessed.

"Whoa, take it easy Mac!" Wordy said as he entered the room with Spike.

"You're trying to bench me? You don't have the authority to do so!" he hissed.

"Yeah I do. Or I can slam you back down onto the table and arrest you for assaulting a fellow police officer – I have five witnesses remember!" I replied.


	8. Chapter 8

Ten minutes later he was quietly being escorted from the SRU by Todd and a member of the police union, I had seen that he was cared for and then turned on my heels towards the stairs – I blew off any contact from the team and headed to the roof to go and blow some steam off. I paced about the roof kicking the pebble chips about the place and shook off the excess anger I was feeling, the cold air was helping and I eventually just sat down on the ground and blew out the tears in my eyes; one of the most respected and senior members of the GG squad had just called into question my abilities and the teams equality; that struck a nerve but what hurt is the quip about me not having any life experience, trying to put personal goals above safety of everyone. And then the comment regarding rumours he had heard in the force about me – about me being reckless and emotionally screwed up! I huffed out another breath and wiped my tears off my face as I looked across the horizon and saw the stars in the sky.

"Mackenzie, are you alright?" a voice called gently.

It was Parker coming to see if I needed to talk about what had happened, really didn't need the check-up but I waved my hand above me and he came over to where I was leaning against the Repelling wall. He sat down beside me and squeezed my arm in that way that just makes you know everything will be alright.

"Well that went well," I joked lightly.

"Yeah, but you did us proud in there!" he replied looking at me.

"Proud, I just ended his career if he doesn't accept treatment! He was right, I didn't actually have the authority to bench him medically – I was playing to his rational side so he could get a reality check!" I replied.

"You did us proud by using your head and deflecting his anger, that's not an easy thing to do when you are under attack on all levels from someone who is so far into the bottle they need it more than oxygen! You recognised he was hurting, you used your training and made a judgment call that I support, that we all support." He replied stopping me.

I wiped my face again and he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"No-one in the SRU will stand for crap against insults and attacks against another team member, you were just quicker to restrain him than Sam who was going to go postal at him for what he was doing to you! You did nothing wrong tonight – you asked valid questions and raised your doubts on the safety of the mission like you should have done. I was going to say no to the mission myself, I could see the holes a mile away and its quite obvious that it was a rush job as he was under too much pressure from his bosses and the piles of bodies washing up. You did right and it wasn't easy challenging him like that – but you did and you managed to do it professionally and with full respect towards him."

I knew what he was saying was true and I had already forgiven his comments, but I still felt raw about the comments made about the rumours in the force; the boss had caught onto that fact and held me tighter as he spoke.

"You had one hell of a rough landing with us, nearly didn't make it a couple of times – but you are not going anywhere! You are one of the best officers I have ever served with as you think of others before yourself and give 100% of your game before breakfast. I am aware of the rumours circulating, but with the accommodation you are going to be receiving soon and the article coming from the newsletter about the SRU – it will stop any lingering doubts!" he said smiling.

"I'm just doing my job boss, I'm not a real cop and I don't deserve awards for doing what I signed up for. You guys deserve the recognition, you guys are the real heroes on this team, maybe he was right, maybe I am just a child playing with expensive and dangerous toys and that's why some of the force won't work with the SRU!"

I had found out a few months ago that there were rumours flying about the place about a wildcard in the SRU; a member who was under a 'hit order' and had caused her team major problems and worries they should not have to deal with. The Commander was working with the force commanders to get things cleared, to stop the rumours; but it still made for awkward encounters when we were on calls and I always ended up needing to get support when ordering uniforms into position.

"Where is this self-doubt coming from?" he asked gently.

I blew out some more breaths and wiped my face again.

"His comment about life experiences; did you know this is the fourth anniversary of my teams death? Think the walls are a little shaky at the moment and I'm just rattled after all that crap with Toth and this evening. I'm sorry, hit a nerve that's all!" I replied drying my face and standing up.

He looked up at me and noticed the slight shake in my hands, he sighed and stretched his legs before standing up and joining me on the walkway leading to the stairs.

"Think it might be a good idea for you to go home, it's the last hour of our shift and we can cover for you. You need a good night sleep and some support from Spike – I basically had to handcuff him to the chair so I could come up here!" he whispered standing beside me.

I laughed and nodded as I got another hug from him and we headed downstairs and split off so I could go get sorted out and put my face back on for everyone. Jules gave me a pat on the shoulder as she passed me coming out the changing room and five minutes later I was sitting in the car waiting on the windscreen de-icing so I could drive home. An hour or so later on Spike found me on the couch under the blanket watching the wall, I was thinking about my team who I missed every day and the events of earlier on that had me shaken up. I always knew it was going to be an uphill battle to get peoples respect again and earn their confidence – I thought I had managed to do that by helping save lives and putting criminals behind bars – guess I was wrong.

"Mac, are you alright?" he asked kneeling in front of me.

I shook my head and started to cry; he was immediately on the couch and pulling me into his arms to hold me close; he whispered in Italian to me as he gently soothed me. He was what I needed, one of the solid foundations I had in my life that never wavered or shifted and would always be there for me; it was the same for each member of our team – we all had each other's backs and helped defend each other's honour when questioned. I sniffed and lay my head on his chest; he nuzzled my head with his chin and kissed the cut on my hairline that was still healing.

"Feel a little better?" he whispered.

"Yeah, sorry about the wet shirt – think I really needed that cry!" I replied chuckling.

"We all get like that sometimes, you just had a really crappy afternoon – think this one is a no brainer and well deserved. Come on, dinner then bed if we have an early start tomorrow," he said picking me up and walking to the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

I woke up in a cold sweat, the sheets around my waist and my heart racing.

"Whoa!" I whispered to myself.

I pulled my legs out the sheets and sat on the edge of the bed trying to calm down my breathing and racing heartbeat, I had no idea what caused that fear but I knew I didn't want to feel it again! I looked at the clock and it was 2.36am, there was no way in hell I was going to get back to sleep now so I got up and headed for the bathroom to get cleaned up and a bit later, as I dragged on my clothes, the red pager I kept with me at all times started going mental. I looked at the message and swore.

_'Protocol Zulu Niner'_

I pulled out my red kit bag from under the stairs and pulled on my boots as I called into the control unit at the Decon centre near the docks, there was a recorded message for me and I grabbed my car keys and ran to the car. The door opened behind me and Spike came running out after me, I turned around and flashed him the red beeper.

"Is it bad?" he called.

"The sons of bitches went in!"

His face fell and I knew he was going to get called in shortly to the SRU so all teams were on standby for immediate response as required, I slid into the driver's seat and hit the lights as I pulled out onto the road; sure enough, thirty seconds later my phone went off with a message from SRU to report to the station and not the incident scene; I hit speed dial and got a hold of Keira who was on nightshift.

"Why am I getting paged to the SRU and not the scene, that's not standard protocol!" I demanded.

I rarely raised my voice but this one time I was past furious and unfortunately Keira was on the receiving end of the phone and got it between the eyeballs, I slammed the phone down at her reply and after pulling out of Woodbridge I hit the 410 and headed to the barn as ordered; the place was packed with all the cars and I grabbed my gear and ran inside looking for the head of the operation who liaises with the SRU.

"Why the hell have I been paged here? We have chemical spills into the environment and possible mass contaminations – we need to get going and start testing!" I yelled over the noise in the room.

I stopped at the door and looked at Captain Sawyer from the Fire Department Decon Unit; he was an amazing leader and always had my back during the training exercises, but he looked exhausted and nodded for me to join him at the table. He pulled up the most recent satellite photos of the scene and I knew there was nothing anyone could do.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

The satellite photo showed 0159hrs when a pier still existed, 0201hrs as the pier disappeared under a massive fireball and 0214hrs as the smoke cleared enough to show that the pier was gone. There was no-one left to find.

"I heard about the meeting you had with the squads and how it turned out – you were correct in your assessment about the morgue being in the south wall. We believe that's where the fireball started and with all the chemicals in the building, it was over quickly for anyone inside. Nothing we can do until the robots come back with chemical detection, the area around the site has been cordoned off and anyone who is in the area has been checked over by Hazmat." He explained catching me up with details.

"What do you need me to do Captain?" I asked falling into protocol.

"The data is coming in from the mobile lab within the next few minutes and I need you to go over the data and co-ordinate with the units already on site with what they are dealing with. We have several Phosgene spills in one area and Hazmat have already dealt with them and have identified the leak from a refrigeration system in the old part of the factory. The other four areas are code marked and you know what to do. I'm on channel three!" he replied handing me the radio.

I nodded and headed off to get changed into my uniform, I wasn't getting back home for a while and I needed to be ready to deal with any call out from either side of the pager, three minutes later I was back at the desk and checking through the data being sent and starting up my own 3D map on the tablet computer so I could score off what had been done and by whom. Slowly the other SRU teams went on patrol, used the gym or sat doing research on what we were doing in the meeting room. Most of the Hazmat and Bio guys had left to help contain spills and contamination while I manned the control room and flow of data, it was solid work, constantly updating and relaying information; but within moments of me starting I was back into the flow of things and settled into a calm routine that made me good at my job. At 5am as I was updating everyone on the work done so far, team one arrived and watched me as I ran around the room looking up maps, checking containment and supplies of transports that had started to remove waste materials to the safety zone.

"Where the hell does she get the energy after three hours sleep and the crap yesterday?" Jules asked anyone.

"She's in control of her world during these types of incidents; she can control the flow of information, pass the details and investigate what needs done. This is what she was like in the field – complete calmness during a medical emergency – focused on the task at hand. She'll be fine, she is a lot stronger than she looks these days, even after a good cry!" Sam replied.

Parker looked at him, he told them he knew what the date was and I always had a cry – he did the same every year for his friend – didn't make him weak – made him stronger.

"You know, it's not her I am worried about – it's the police captain who authorised the raid and what she will do to him when she finds out." Spike said catching up.

"I wouldn't worry about that guys, he was with the raid and seven people were killed in the explosion. They didn't have clearance, they went in for Intel – they got themselves killed by tripping a safety device – it blew propane tanks up with a detonator charge which sparked the main gas pipe. Chain reaction caused the whole pier to turn into Atlantis." I replied walking over.

"The whole pier is gone, everything?" Wordy asked shocked.

I brought them over to the table where the maps were of containment issues, transports and what was considered a containment dead zone, I dragged up the satellite images of earlier on and overlaid them for emphasis.

"0145 - 0159 – images caught of several officers entering building to the east. 0201 – Massive explosion with starting point on south wall. 0214 – No pier." I said showing them the current images.

"What kinds of chemicals have been discovered so far?" Spike asked going into chemist mode as he looked over the data sheets from the labs.

"Phosgene, from an old refrigerator, Phosphorus, Potassium, ammonia, sodium benzoate, calcium carbide, mercury, sulphuric acid, nitrogen and neon…..the list goes on and on. Whatever operation they had running in that warehouse was a walking time bomb. I have seven more sheets of data to go through before I can even start tallying up the work needing done to contain some of these spills; right now the teams in the field are clearing up the most dangerous and hopefully the rain that has started with neutralize the other compounds. We have already had a major scare when we found huge drums full of potassium; thankfully they have been sealed with oil and contained in the storage units."

"I'll take that as a lot of bad chemicals need mopped up and we are going nowhere near the docks for the considerable future!" Ed asked.

"Yeah even the medical units are being kept back four blocks because of the dangerous gases being released by some of the mixed chemicals; there is going to be some serious questions to answer after this has been contained to a minimum threat – the EPA, Federal Government and public are going to want answers and its going to get ugly!" I replied.

One of the first responders with the Arson crew came over and handed me some more print outs from the labs, I nodded my head to his question and marked off the sections that had been contained. This was going to be a long day and I still had to go visit the site myself to check for the CIU to be cleared in and retrieve any evidence from the surrounding sites.

"Alright team, let's head for a workout and I'll check in with you every while okay – you need anything you call us alright!" Ed ordered.

"Sure boss!" I replied nodding my head.

I looked at Spike and shrugged my shoulders, he stuck his thumb up and I smiled at him tiredly – yeah I was good – tired but good. I watched him walk off to get changed for the gym and headed back to my own mound of paperwork on the table.


	10. Chapter 10

**Twenty-Nine hours later**

As was usual in these types of situations, time either flew by because we were so busy dealing with containment or it dragged in while we waited for the units to enter a building safely and deal with any containment issues. Hazmat and Decon team leaders were co-ordinating with medical personnel and me on any reports of cross contamination into the eco-system and into the public domain; it was a nightmare scenario but we had prepared and drilled so we knew what we had to do. I finally got the clear to go down to the docks and do a manual sweep of the area, it was eerie as hell as part of the old docks was now missing and with the explosion there was debris and mangled containers all over the place. Most of the main issues had been dealt with over the last 24 hours and we were now starting on the recovery of corpses and the collection of evidence for the CIU. Between working in the mobile lab registering evidence and checking for contaminates, I was called out when a possible threat was discovered or an item was identified belonging to a cop – it was horrific work if you thought about it, I didn't.

Fourteen hours later the site was fully contained and the area was lifted for the Arson Squad and CIU to gain entry, I headed back to the on-site command unit and uploaded all my data from my tablet while I went to get scrubbed down and changed back into my work gear. I had no idea what time it was until I got back out of the scrub showers and saw it was dusk – when you are working in a containment area you are blocked off from the environment by tarps that are blackout proof to stop any sparks or heat spots from starting. I had been on the last warehouse to be exposed to the chemical waste and had been in there for over eight hours since finding the canisters of Hydrogen Cyanide in an old bunker below the dock; we had made that safe and it was transported for incineration before I headed back.

I was securing my weapons out the locked container on site, and had secured them in my holster when the Commander of the Operation came in.

"Officer Fraser, there is a member of your team here for you!"

"Thank you Sir, I'll be right out!" I replied zipping up my vest.

I headed out and found Sam by the SUV holding a huge mug of coffee and a bag of food for me in his hands, I grinned tiredly and headed over; he met me at the cordon and I slipped under the tape and took the coffee off his hands. The caffeine hit my blood stream like lightning and I sighed as the heat went right through me and I realised how cold I must be after being suited up for so long.

"Save the day again?" he asked nodding to the mess.

"Team effort on this one, place is a mess and will be for a few years until the environment settles down. The public and government agencies are going to have a field day!" I replied.

"You've done what you can, come on – it's been nearly two days since we have seen you and the team needs you back on duty," he said gently as he guided me from the scene.

I sat in the passenger's seat and looked at the city as we passed through all the streets and buildings we had chased through and raided over the last couple of years; the city was ever present in our daily lives, only the people changed and controlled how we looked at the daily lives of its citizens and their actions. We pulled up into the garage and parked behind the other SUVs ready for deployment, I grabbed my gear and headed up the stairs to the main floor; the place was quiet since the main operations unit had been transferred to the site containment unit and it was nice to feel the SRU back to normal. I nodded to Sam and headed to put away my gear in the lockup, it was going to take me a while since I had to clean and maintain my weapons and then log what needs maintenance. Finally another hour passed and I was just putting away my bag when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around and smiled as Wordy handed me a bottle of water and some painkillers.

"We got a call from the Commander at the docks, he told us you worked yourself to exhaustion again and looked like crap – thought you might need some painkillers to get rid of the gas headache your probably suffering right now."

I took the pills off him and downed them with the bottle of water; I was exhausted and it was only four hours into our shift. I knew that if I asked I would be allowed to swap with a member of Team three who was on training standby, but I just decided to suck it up and crash when I finished at 6am.

"We just ordered pizza, it looks like a quiet night and we have some football games on DVD – fancy coming to watch them?" he asked gently.

"Which football teams?" I asked yawning.

"Celtic and Barcelona and Juventus and Gala…Galatasaray?" he replied.

"Bring it!" I said laughing.

I headed through with him to the briefing room and laughed at the table full of food and everyone clapping when I came in the door, I headed straight for the pizza and sat at the back beside Sam who was making bets with Spike about who was going to win the games.

"Juventus 3-0 – has to be!" he shouted to Sam.

"You're on buddy! Mac, what are your predictions for Celtic?" Sam called.

"Celtic 2-1, think we are due a win and the team line up is good!" I replied.

Everyone was looking at me and I was grinning as the game kicked off and Spike got increasingly excited through the whole match, several times having us in stitches because he was jumping about the place celebrating or shouting at the screen – Ed nearly called a 'hot call' on his ass a couple of times because he was getting into it too!

A while later I was doing the same thing when Celtic scored against Barcelona, okay not to the point I was doing cartwheels around the room but I was slightly hyperactive due to the amount of sugar I had eaten after a two day no food all coffee diet.

"Oh man – that was brutal!" Jules stated during a nasty tackle.

"Ah he'll be fine – Unlike Juventus players, these guys know how to play football!" I replied winking at Spike who had a miffed look on his face.

Full time whistle went and I was bouncing in my seat along with everyone else due to the nail biting finish, I waved my hand at Spike and got my money off him along with a huge wink. Twenty minutes later I was fast asleep on the chair as everyone else talked about the last few days and was thankful that tomorrow was a day off; we all agreed to meet up earlier than planned at the Goose before the retirement party due for a SRU officer starting the Academicals route for old timers.

"Guys look," nudged Sam.

Everyone looked to him and then me; I was curled up on the chair fast asleep and oblivious to anything happening outside the dream world. They all chuckled and Spike kept on looking at me with a frown on his face, he was just worried as I pushed myself too hard during these events – just like he did with bomb calls.

"You alright buddy?" called Ed.

"She's going to get dragged up for this isn't she? When the public investigation happens and they learn about the proposed raid – is she going to be targeted?"

"Questioned and probably a deposition; nothing more for her. She stopped the raid and that was the right call considering what happened – the people who caused this disaster paid with their lives, which is a fact that just needs accepted and dealt with." Parker replied.

"What about the police chief in 48th district? Winnie says he has already asked for her to be investigated, is that a possibility?" Jules asked quietly.

"They can investigate all they want; I made the decision based on experience and plain common sense. The police chief is going to get his balls handed to him on a plate for his authorisation on the raid – I don't need to worry about it as Halloran is dealing with it."

I had woken up when Spike began talking and I moved up the chair and stretched, I looked at them all and shrugged, this was not my or our fault – those cops were just idiots.

"Are you good to go?" Ed asked.

I nodded and clicked my neck before downing the rest of my bottled water and eating my banana – brain food for the rest of the shift! Sam had started to chuckle at me.

"Medic power napper, water and a banana – remember just south of the base when we did the medevac?" he asked prompting me to choke.

"You swore you would never bring that up again!"

I had just finished a week long patrol and arrived back in camp that morning when we got a message regarding a medevac needing support. We joined the crew after thirty second wakeup call and proceeded by Blackhawk to the rescue point. After the medevac was complete we grabbed a bottle of water and banana each and fell asleep again within thirty seconds. We officially called it a power nap as we could bounce out of it quickly and fall back into it rapidly, they normally lasted twenty minutes and we woke like clockwork. Unfortunately where I had fallen asleep was beside the medical tent and I got used as a human pincushion for the rookies – I didn't feel a thing because I was out cold.

"So that's how you do it, your head can hit the pillow sometimes and you are out!" Spike said laughing.

"Sam, remember the time when you got caught having a leak in the den – he was found by a team mate in a power nap! I can get the photos…"

I ducked as the banana skin was thrown at me and everyone was laughing at Sam who was running around to my AO and I bolted out the door laughing.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nine days later**

We walked out the museum to massive crowds gathered outside, many were the patrons of the dance being held inside that we evacuated due to a gunman gone rogue and shooting up the place. We all headed out to the line of SIU agents waiting on us across the line and stood still as they started to remove our weapons and other non-lethal armourments we had in our gear and pockets. One agent and a uniform per person as protocol, our weapons were bagged and tagged and we were immediately sequestered until interview; we all nodded and the lead agent stood in front of us and asked one question.

"Who was the subject officer?"

Four of us stood forward.

Yeah, it was one of those days.

The agent looked at us as the truth dawned on them.

"All four of you are the subject officer? I was told there was only one shooter?" he demanded.

"There were six in total." Ed replied.

The SIU agent nodded and one by one we were led to a separate car and our weapons taken from our sight and placed in the custody of the uniform who would be escorting us back to the SRU.

This meeting was going to be brutal and the day had started so well.

After a fantastic night out on the town and Spike gaining some massive brownie points later in bed, on the stairs, against the wall….god I loved him!

Anyway, after waking up and chucking the alarm across the room at 4.30am, I got up and dragged his sorry ass out of bed for a shower and threw his clothes at him, he smirked at me as it was normally the complete opposite! We managed to get changed and after grabbing our gear, headed to work along the highway on a beautiful morning that looked promising for a fun packed exercise drill, we were running late and we both ran into the station at full speed and headed to get changed for the gym circuit, we were both shouted on by Ed – dammit – busted!

"Sorry boss, accident on the road – blocked off our turning this morning!" I lied.

He walked up to us both and stared at me, I started going over the periodic table in my head to stop myself from laughing at Ed's face, he wasn't pissed at us, we were technically not late yet – but this was the third day in a row we were running late and the top team of the SRU does not do late!

"Accident on the road huh, well then I hope you did your civic duty and helped out guys!" he replied.

"Yes Sir and they were very grateful!" replied Spike with a straight face.

Ed looked at me and I kept my face neutral and started the noble gases in my head, he turned around and waved us off; we both took a deep breath and chuckled.

"Guys – the accident on the road – looks like it started last night in the front garden for you both – you have some serious grass stains on your back!" he called along the corridor.

We both looked at each other and I turned Spike around to see his shirt – it was all muddy and covered in grass and flowers – he had taken off his jacket as he had ran in, we both looked at each other and then ran for our changing rooms to get changed. We both ended up at the gym at the same time, both of us had our iPods on and we hit the treadmill and avoided each other's faces for a while. I swear I could hear the others laughing at us, my face was going redder and redder, I looked at Spike and his face was beetroot. About an hour later after the circuit was done, we both ran to the changing rooms and heard a burst of laughter coming from the gym – I leaned against the door and cracked up myself before I went to get cleaned up and changed.

Eight am briefing was interesting considering the fact Spike and me were sitting opposite each other and I was intently staring at my notes and he was stifling yawns that kept making the others burst out chuckling. I kept on kicking him under the table to wake him up and it took me to throw my pen at him to stop him from dozing off and embarrassing us even further with the rest of the team.

"I'm sorry Officer Scarlatti, am I boring you?" Ed said as he stopped the brief.

"No Sir, sorry – late night at the movie!" he blurted out without thinking.

Everyone cracked up including me, I hung my head and just felt myself go red from head to toe – Spike caught on with what he was saying and flushed crimson too.

"We gathered that buddy, good to see you still in the game!" Parker replied.

"Yeah, we had to hush up a noise complaint though from your neighbour Mrs Thompson!" Wordy chipped in to a round of laughter.

"Jealous?" I asked looking up.

"Ooooh – she speaks! Thought we had scared you into hiding there for a while and left your man to do all the explaining!" he replied.

Forty seconds later I had traumatised them and grinned as Spike and I headed out the room holding hands.

The rest of the morning was filled up by random comments, washing powder jokes and tips on how to get grass stains out denim, it was pretty funny and we took it on the chin like grownups and plotted revenge for later on! I had just finished doing a mound of paperwork after physicals had been completed by the police force and I was typing up a report for the Commander so he could know the results and address any issues.

"Mackenzie, please report to the comms desk!" a voice came over the radio.

I put away my reports and headed along the corridor and up towards the desk where Joe, one of our trainee dispatchers, was working with Winnie. I smiled at him and he grinned back.

"What's up Joe, medical incoming?" I inquired.

"You have a visitor; he's in the briefing room!" Winnie replied.

I frowned and turned around to face the briefing room wondering who the hell could be visiting me at work? I headed in and called to the man who was looking out the window; he turned around and smiled as he saw me.

"Gabriel! How, why….hello!" I said walking round to meet him.

We hugged each other tightly and he put me at arm's reach and chuckled as he looked at my uniform. I was in my usual grey tactical trousers, chukka boots, black police polo shirt and tactical gear including full knee pads and holster; he hadn't seen the uniform before and was a little surprised it looks so stark.

"Hey kiddo – thought I would drop in on you and the Italian bomb tech while I was in the area! This isn't a bad time is it?" he replied.

"No its fantastic, I just wish I knew you were coming, I might have been able to get a day off or something! Business or pleasure?" I inquired getting him to sit down.

"You know you shouldn't ask marksman that question!" he replied with a raised eyebrow.

I groaned inside, he was going to be livid when he found out I had qualified, it was one thing he didn't want me to be involved in; MP5s are fine – Remmie's were not! I threw the thought out the window and we sat there chatting for a while, he could only stay a couple of hours during a brief stopover during a meeting, but could meet up with us tonight for drinks if the team were all good to go?

"So, are you and Scarlatti still an item, I haven't seen him yet?"

"Oh yeah sorry, he's just fixing Babycakes right now – she got injured in a detonation last week, think her gimbals were damaged or something!" I replied.

He just looked at me then burst out laughing, I joined him when I realised I had said that really seriously and had fallen back into the COC relationship.

"Am I getting to meet you team – you talked about them enough in Aviano!" he asked exasperated.

I grinned and nodded. He picked up his Dress Blues Cap and followed me out towards the range where I knew Jules and Sam where practicing; I handed him the earplugs and hit the button for access – must be tuning up the MP5s due to the noise.

"Commander," said Sam the moment he saw Gabriel.

Jules made safe the weapon and turned around to face us.

"Hi guys, I would like you to meet Commander Gabriel Carrick. Gabriel, this is Sam Braddock, ex special forces and Officer Jules Callahan."

They all shook hands and looked at me quickly for a further explanation to his visit.

"Gabriel is my old Colour Sergeant," I replied.

They instantly got what I was talking about and gave him a quick tour around the place, he was seriously impressed with the arsenal at our command, Sam was going to make a move to pick up my rifle and I shook my head at him, he got the meaning and stopped himself. I waved bye to the guys and headed to where Ed, Wordy and Parker where in the Ops room doing some negotiation research, I knocked on the door frame and they turned around and stood up when they saw the uniform.

"Hey Mac, please come in!" Parker invited.

"Sarge I got a surprise visitor and just making introductions. Sergeant Greg Parker, Officer Ed Lane, our TL, and Officer Kevin Wordsworth – Wordy to everyone; I would like you to meet Commander Gabriel Carrick – think you already know about him!" I introduced.

A chorus of greetings and they all started to chat and answer questions that were getting thrown about and Gabriel was jokingly making sure I was behaving myself and hadn't murdered anyone yet – that was a little awkward – not that I had, just nearly did! I told them about the drinks later on tonight and they agreed and we headed to go find Spike who was down in the tech area working on Babycakes.

"Spike, we have a visitor!" I called as we watched him finish adjusting something.

He looked up at us and a huge smile broke out on his face, he stood up and came over to us and shook hands with Gabriel who then just pulled him into a hug; his ears went red and I grinned.

"What are you doing over in Toronto; you should have let us known!"

"I'm here for business and then escorting a prisoner back to the UK, basic stuff and a little holiday to see my girl and her man before heading back to Aviano. Which reminds me – your mother sent these for you. She kept in contact with me when the earthquake hit Italy – she sends her love and whatever goodies are in there!" he replied tapping the large envelope.

"Cool, let me go put this in my locker and we can go for a talk somewhere a bit quieter!" he said heading off at a good pace.

I turned back round to Gabriel and offered him a coffee in my research lab, it was as usual covered in books and printouts of recent experiments, also a few copies of the new manuals for marksman – those I pushed under the mess and handed him the coffee.

"Prisoner transfer from Canada – didn't think there was any UK military on duty here?" I asked as I sat on the stool opposite him.

"He's not active military..."


	12. Chapter 12

I suddenly got the chills and a dark thought hit my brain like an avalanche, there was no way in hell it could be him…..no way in hell!

Gabriel got himself comfortable and looked around my office with a smirk, a usual bomb site and full of equipment that he had no idea was used for but gave off weird noises; he settled back and started to continue his story.

"He was a military psychologist that apparently went rogue with a disbanded group of marines and caused some serious problems for local police, have you never heard of this before?" he questioned.

I nodded very gently, feeling my legs turn to jelly.

"I don't get why he did it, something about his nephew falling for a solider under his command and then…Mackenzie are you alright?" he stopped.

My hands were shaking badly and I wasn't feeling the coffee burn my fingers as it spilled over onto the ground; I leaned forward and counted in rounds of four to calm my system down which was working for a moment.

"Yeah, sorry heartburn," I stated biting back nausea.

I had been informed that if Toth was getting moved back to the UK, I would be informed of the plans beforehand, that obviously hadn't happened and I was thinking why the hell would it be Gabriel to escort him? I leaned back up after a moment and kept my eyes off him as he continued to explain the trip.

"….seemingly caused some serious grief to the teams she worked with and her…..okay, what's going on Mac – you're not well!" he demanded.

I got off the seat and put my coffee cup down as I walked towards the door; my knees buckled and the next thing I know is I am looking up at Gabriel as he is shouting for help before I blacked out.

I woke up to find Troy and Spike kneeling beside me on the floor outside the lab; I had no idea what happened but my head hurt and I wanted nothing more than to crawl into bed. I tried to sit up but was forced back down as Troy continued to ice my fingers – oh yeah, the coffee was boiling hot!

"Hey, rest a moment!" Troy ordered.

"Ugh, what happened?" I asked openly.

"We'll get to that in a while; boss is explaining to your godfather about what has been going on over the last year – to say he is pissed is an understatement!" Spike replied.

A few moments later they allowed me up and once I had re-balanced myself, I was allowed to walk to where Ed and Parker were explaining to Gabriel about Toth; beyond furious was an understatement – this guy could make Yellowstone eruptions look like Mentos and Diet Coke! I held the ice to my hand and came in with thanks to Troy who left quickly out of the line of fire. Spike followed me in, taking point in case we needed to duck.

"How are you feeling –scared the crap out of us with that nose dive!"

I glanced quickly at Gabriel and nodded, immediately wishing I hadn't; I threw a smile to everyone and told them I was alright and just a little scorched by the coffee.

"Why the hell did you not call me?" he hissed.

"You were 5000 miles away and in command of an active airforce base, could you have spared the time to help us? No, I didn't think so!" I replied.

"Someone should still have called me – Scarlatti YOU should have called me!" he rounded on Spike.

"Oh shove the attitude weegie-chops!" I hissed back.

All four men's mouths dropped open and I leaned back into my chair and sighed; there was nothing we could do about the decision now and I just wanted to stop any overly loud noises within my hearing distance. Spike closed his mouth and wisely kept the smile off his face; Ed and Parker just looked at each other and sat back.

"Look, sorry about not phoning but considering you were slightly busy in October with 'business' and then had restructuring meetings at the MOD, I would say it was a good call. If you weren't in Aviano then you were either on Safari or in the desert with some of your squad on duty. I'm aware you are still active through some of my friends on tour, they have let me know you were alright." I explained.

"Commander Carrick is a long distance marksman, one of the best in the British forces, is that where the idea came from – because you had seen what he could do?" Ed asked.

"What idea?"

"Eh Ed – hadn't told him this part yet!" I hissed staring at him.

"You haven't told him you're a Sierra?" Parker asked astounded.

"WHAT!" Carrick yelled.

I flinched and stared at him.

"Thanks boss – much appreciated for that one!" I whispered kicking him.

An hour later I was walking him out of the building towards the car that was waiting for him from the base; he turned around to me and took me by the shoulders.

"We need to have a long talk about what has been going on in your life, but I can see with your team around you, you are safe and well loved. Still can't believe that Toth would do something like that – and you breaking the news that you're a trained Sierra – never in a million years would I have expected that today!"

"I know you didn't want it, but it was my choice and it only helps the team!" I replied.

He pulled me in for a big hug and then slipped into the back of the car, it headed out the car park and onto the main road; I headed back inside and towards my lab I was stopped by Parker and Spike who were standing outside my lab.

"What's up?" I asked rubbing my hand and dumping the ice cloth.

"You passed out, why don't you tell us?" Parker asked gently.

"He surprised me with the news about transporting Toth, caught me off guard that's all. I'm good guys, no blank spots or stress – just a 'what the hell' moment. Troy has cleared me and I'll take it easy as much as I can – even do inventory if you want me!" I replied.

"It was a shock to all of us when we saw you lying there on the floor, your godfather was going crazy and it was by luck that he caught you when he did or you would be in hospital – somewhere you should be getting checked out!" he replied.

"Oh no – I'm all good to go! Fingers to nose, toes together and no balance issues – hospital is a no go for me – been in there too much!" I replied.

"Fine, but I'm taking orders for lunch and you need something big – Troy said your blood sugar was low." Spike replied.

I nodded and even pulled out the chocolate bar he had given me and started chewing on it to emphasis my point. Both of them looked at me, rolled their eyes and then chuckled. I grinned back and as Parker walked off, Spike leaned in and kissed the chocolate off my mouth and hugged me.


	13. Chapter 13

**5pm**

It had been a quiet afternoon after the adventure this morning and we were just finished in the gym circuit and meeting up with everyone to do reviews, these were the fun evenings to cover our last three hours on shift and we were not expecting any issues. Three minutes later we were running to get geared up as multiple gunshots had been discharged within the museum building and a forced evacuation was happening of the lecture halls and dance rooms. We grabbed everything we needed and while Spike took the truck, I grabbed the SUV with Wordy and we all hammered along the highway to the museum in the Financial District. I was in secondary location and brought up there main convoy and I swear I could hear Ed still complain about my driving, I looked to Wordy who was resting his eyes with his feet up on the dash smiling.

"Alright team listen up. Reports from the off-site security company are telling us that there is a single gunman going to town in the museum grounds, there has been several wounded so far as the local uniforms have started evacuations of the lower levels but are fighting against heavy rounds and can't hold their positions. This is a direct to threat with possibility of an immediate tactical entry. Scorpio is given."

We all replied 'copy' and parked up outside the cordon line.

We all got loaded up from the back of our trucks and strapped on our extra ammo and supplies into our vests, just by the look of the place and the carnage outside, this was going to be messy for everyone involved. We grouped up near the cordon line as the boss got us more information from a couple of witnesses and the police and I strapped on my medical bag that had been packed to the brim with supplies.

"First two floors have been cleared and secured by shutter systems, we need to start at level three and work out where the carnage began and to remove any civilians still inside. Sam and Spike, Ed and Mac, Jules and Wordy – be careful children!" he called over the radio.

"Sam Spike you are Alpha, Jules Wordy Bravo, Mac you're with me as spotter once we clear the fourth level and gain entry to the skyline." Ed ordered.

We all nodded and headed into the building at speed, the place was a blood bath from the second level up and every single body that we passed had been hit in a vital organ and bled out, these guys definitely knew what they were doing. As Alpha and Bravo checked section by section, Ed and I were called to certain areas to help deal with emergency treatment or to mark off the dead on the systems we had gained entry too. I co-ordinated with the boss, to get the EMTs in, and get them out ASAP with statements taken if possible; in the four rooms we had cleared so far – I had sixteen fatalities and two survivors.

We were both heading up the main stairs keeping checks on shadows, hiding places and any alien sounds that we didn't make when we got reports of shots fired within the dinosaur unit. It was Jules and Wordy pinned under heavy machine gun fire and we raced to their location since we were above them and had clear shots. I tapped Ed on the shoulder once we were over the main exhibit and pointed to the muzzle pointing out of the woodland diorama, he nodded to me and took point.

"Wordy Jules – heads up!" I whispered over the comms.

Three seconds later and a man fell out of the diorama and we kept our weapons trained on him until he was cleared by the guys below us, I patted Ed's shoulder and we stood still as the boss marked off the details on the system. We headed down the main stairs and met up with Wordy and Jules to make sure they were all good, the moment out feet touched the floor the comms went crazy with the sound of automatic fire and the sound of Spike and Sam shouting for back up.

"Boss – second shooter in play," Ed shouted over the comms.

We all hit the formation and ran towards the direction of where Spike and Sam where in the building, they had managed to take cover behind a granite cover but the stone was making the ricochets a nightmare to deal with. We split up again to take formation and as I rounded the corner the gunman fled the area, I gave chase and shouted on my team to tell them where I was going. I checked around the corner and pulled back immediately as a round of weapon fire came at me from three foot away; I heard the click of a jammed trigger and turned the corner. He pulled out another weapon and I pulled my trigger.

"Second subject neutralized," I said over the radio.

The others came around the corner as I was marking the man as a subject, he couldn't have been older than 22 and was dressed up for the dance being held in one of the halls.

"Are you good to go Mac?" Jules asked.

I nodded and we headed to the next couple of sections and got this level cleared in record time due to the uniforms providing back up details, we rounded into the next level by the stairs again and for the next ten minutes a complete nightmare took over. Four more sets of separate gunfire were heard and we all looked at the case shells on the floor and compared them to the evidence from each level.

"The shells are all different – it's almost like the higher the level the higher the calibre!"

"Which means we are going to have more casualties upstairs…." I started.

People were running and screaming down the stairs to get out of the line of fire, we all ran up the stairs and Spike and I took the stragglers out of the room and secured them into the hands of the uniforms. We heard another burst of gunfire and heard Sam call it in.

"Three subjects – this is not good!" I whispered.

We headed back up the stairs and found a smaller group of people hiding, we were moving them out of the area and I spotted a weapon in play as Spike led them down the stairs, I screamed at him to stop and raise his hands, he spun round pulling him weapon out and we both fired at the same time.

"Mac! We have an officer down – send EMS immediatelyto the southwest stairs!" he shouted.

I was lying on the stairs gasping for breath, we had fired at the same time and my bullet went through his forehead, his went into the zipper of my vest and the force went into me smack into my sternum; I rolled to my side and coughed as Spike made his way over to me after securing the crowd and the subject's weapon.

"EMS stand down – no harm!" I wheezed through the comms.

"Mac, where did it hit?" Spike whispers as he kneeled beside me.

"Zipper on the vest, help me up!" I replied.

"You just took a 9mm to the chest – don't move!"

I growled at him and pushed myself up from the floor coughing, Spike steadied me and Wordy came running to the bottom of the stairs and looked at us both.

"Are you good to go Mac, only one floor to go?" Wordy called.

"Yeah, just so you know that's subject four neutralized!" I called out.

I looked at Spike and coughed as I stretched my chest and growled at the dead body beside me, I nodded to him and we headed back through the dance halls to meet everyone else.

Over the next five minutes we contained the other two subjects who were neutralized after opening fire on us, thankfully only minor injuries to our team and once I had been around the dead and wounded we had clearance to come out. EMS came in and removed the wounded and offered to take me too, I declined and would walk out myself.

"You need checked out after taking that round!" Parker called.

"I'm good boss, no harm, sore but no harm." I replied.

"Get checked out Mackenzie!" Wordy called.

He took the glare I gave him and he knew it was just because of the ache running through my chest after being shot at close range, he nodded and passed me an ice pack from my kit and I slipped in into my tshirt.

"No harm guys, bigger fish to fry at the moment!" I replied.

"Copy that. Alright guys, SIU are outside and so is every press reporter in Toronto, be prepared for the rush and lights!"

I looked at everyone and we headed back down to the basement level in a line and were escorted out towards where the boss and SIU were waiting for us beside the truck, by the amount of EMS and transit vans from the coroner's office kicking about – it was going to be a long night for them too. We all stood opposite the boss and remained at position as the reporters were taking photos of us and broadcasting us onto TV, SIU then came over and asked us individually to come with an agent and uniform after he had discovered it was six subject shooters and not just one. Only four people had fired their weapons and taken a life, the other two were return fire and cover fire – still subject to investigation.

"Officer Fraser, this way please!" called Stratham.

I walked forward and held my hands up as he stripped my weapons off me and placed me under sequester, I nodded to his instructions and slid into the back of the car with a grunt of pain and we headed across town towards the SRU. Once there I was placed into confinement and ordered to remove my clothes so they could be sent for analysis and evidence to the labs, a clean top and SRU running trousers and shoes were provided and I pulled them on gently, my chest really wanted that hot shower! A man and woman came in and introduced themselves and we began the joyful part of SIU interrogation!

About two hours later I was making my way along the corridor with an icepack on my chest; Winnie winced as she saw the pack and offered to call the hospital.

"Nah, it didn't cause any breaks or fractures when it hit me – I will say though that the zipper needs Kevlar shield behind it as that stung like a SOB!" I replied.

"You're the first one out of the SIU Mackenzie; that was a long day for you guys!"

"Yeah, everything alright here – did Commander Carrick leave any messages since we couldn't meet him!" I inquired.

She pointed to the second briefing room and smiled.

"He heard the news and brought the party to you guys, he's been here for a while!" she replied.

I grinned at her then made my way over to the room and stood at the door.

"Haven't you missed your flight?" I called gently.

He looked up at me and flinched as he saw the ice pack; it wasn't that bad now, but I knew the impact bruising would spread by morning and I would look like a paint pallet again. I moved into the room and he gave me a quick hug and a quiet 'well done' as he got me to sit down. The other members of the team slowly came out of their statement rooms and joined us as I called them, they were thankful for the beer and food laid out for us. Spike was sitting next to me and took me to the locker room to check my chest, what had actually saved me was my sports bra, it was my army issue one and was extra padded and supported for combat – thank god for that or I would be in serious trouble!

"You can kiss it better later on alright; right now I need some food and a laugh!"

"If it's bad later on then its hospital, that was a 9mm through the zipper and straight into cartilage – you got to be sore!"

I smiled and kissed him before I headed out and back into the room to 'buy' the first round of drinks from the soda machine since I was shot. We stayed for a couple of hours and then said goodbye to everyone before making sure Gabriel got away alright.

"Next time let us know you're coming, we can take some time off and give you a better tour of the place, without all the drama of being on call," I said hugging him.

"You just take care of each other and remember to use oil on the bruises, it helps!" he replied winking.

"Good to see you again Gabriel, take care of yourself if you're overseas again!" Spike said shaking his hand.

He nodded and waved to us before driving off; I turned to pick up our bags and we headed home ourselves for a hot shower and a look at those bruises.


	14. Chapter 14

The next day at work I went swimming instead of doing the gym circuit, the bruises on my chest we spectacular and the moment I tried the treadmill I was gasping – swimming was easier and would help me stretch out my lungs in safety. I thought I was going to be alone but I had a visitor, it was Jules and she watched as I finished doing my laps and swimming over to meet her at the benches.

"Morning, how are the bruises?" she asked.

I raised myself slightly and she saw the marks right across the top of my breasts and going down the valley between them; she flinched and slid into the pool beside me and we went and completed some laps together.

We had some training with team three today in the shoot house, tactical standards being our best asset, we decided to throw a couple of curve balls in their direction and hit them with surprises they would over look. I got Spike to load up some powder bombs with chalk powder and set them around the house with some small clusters and a massive one near the back door; Ed thought this was hysterical until I told him I was doing the drill management and there were surprises for our team too!

"That's mean – you're supposed to support your own team!" he complained.

"I am supporting my team, I may not be on shift one day and you come across a nasty surprise while on a call – you need to work out how to deal with it until help arrives!" I replied grinning.

"We're all up to date with Hazmat protocols!" Wordy called.

"But not how to use the lab equipment!" I called gently walking away.

They all looked at each other and Spike was sitting there holding back a laugh as the others looked hopelessly towards my lab, seconds later quiet laughter made them all turn around and Spike was busy texting me with details of what they were looking like.

"She can't expect us to learn this stuff, can she – you two are the chemical experts here – that's why we do the manacles and you do the chemicals!" Jules asked dazed.

"New protocol for all team members after team fours lucky escape – everyone must be familiar with the lab and how to use it, don't worry though; she has been creating a 'dummy's guide' for you all."

He smiled at them all and headed out the room whistling.

The briefing for the drill was great fun, I handed everyone a guide I had created on the basic tests they needed to perform at site and how to use the mobile lab kit that was stored in my medical kit, all they needed to do was collect blood and urine samples, mark and label and with a small sample perform the tests within the sealed units. Wordy caught on immediately after working with Drug Squad for a year as a rookie, he had used the testers before and knew the basics – everyone else was making notes like crazy and looked horrified at what they had to do!

I stood in front of everyone in the meeting room and rolled my eyes, most of them had the experience of taking a life but they squirmed at this?

"Guys – you work together, shoot together – I'm only asking you to collect urine from each other!" I called to both teams.

They were horrified and I rolled my eyes as I passed out the sample containers and also a sterile packet of micro-lance and slide; I swear these guys could be a bunch of babies!

"Guys, take a container, have a piss and write your name on it!" I ordered.

Everyone mumbled and moaned as they stood up with their container and headed to the bathroom, under a minute later they were back and writing their names on their tubs as they put them on the tray I had provided. I picked up my sterile pack and stabbed myself in the thumb, letting the blood swell for a moment I put it on the slide and cleaned my hand with the gel as I motioned for everyone else to do the same thing and mark their slide as before. A small chorus of 'ouches' and it was over and dealt with, I rolled my eyes again and chuckled as they all sucked their thumb and sent daggers at me.

"All right children, time to visit the magical world of Mac's lab!"

Spike was bent over laughing at this stage, I was enjoying myself and the teams were shy to follow me; they had heard about what some of these machines were used for and the noises coming out of the room after a containment call happened – they didn't want to be anywhere near this lab! I got them piled into the lab and around the large worktable in the middle of the room, I handed them each their samples and unscrewed the lid of a volunteers.

"Okay, I have a diabetic subject on the floor and they are experiencing agitation, unfocused attention and you have just completed a blood check – name another symptom of hyperglycaemic shock!"

"Smell of acetone on their breath and skin," Parker called.

I threw him a lollypop; I had the immediate attention of everyone else in the room.

"What is another test that can be done if you are near a bathroom or secure area?"

No-one answers and I roll my eyes again, much to their amusement.

"Litmus test, using one of these little packs and a sample of urine from your subject; all you need to do is put a few drops into it, shake it and then watch the colour change – the manufacturers make it easy for you, read the instructions and watch it turn into pretty colours." I replied showing them.

"What happens if we don't have those in our bags?" Troy piped in.

"Then I kick your ass for not having proper gear in your kit!" I replied to a chuckle.

Sam was standing next to Spike and they were both chuckling at everyone else's misfortune of having to go through this training cycle, both of them had advanced medical trauma training as added support for me and they knew what was coming as I flashed a wink at their direction. They pulled up a black bag from the floor and started handing over white bags and bottles of water to everyone, now they just looked plain scared.

"In the unlikely event you do not have these kits in your bag, you need to do this!"

I picked up the sample and after dipping my thumb into it, shoved it into my mouth and sucked it dry, the look of pure horror on their faces and a few of them were trying to relax their throat muscles from the bile in their throats.

"Oh my…what the….that is wrong Mackenzie!" Wordy said standing back.

"But a valid test used today in the field of trauma medicine, one that you guys need to start learning if the new protocols come into play. Human urine is perfectly drinkable, Sam remember your old Captain, three days in the bare desert after getting separated under fire and he survived on his urine – it's water mixed with some body proteins, trace amounts of fibre, starch and blood. Hey Spike, stay away from my Irnbru!" I replied suddenly!

"How the hell could you tell I drank…..never mind!" he stopped as he was given looks.

Most of them looked like they were going to commit mutiny and the other half looked like they were still going to be sick – I rolled my eyes as I heard the muffled laughter coming from the back of the crowd.

"Not doing this…any way in hell Fraser!" Ed chipped in.

"Oh okay – so no-one wants a beer on me then? I did get shot a few days ago – first round on me!" I added grinning.

Twenty minutes later I got everyone to sign the attached forms and handed them lollypops as they left the room as a well done, I put all the samples in the incinerator and turned round to Sam who was killing himself laughing with Spike. I shrugged my shoulders and joined them outside where I could still hear the retching noises along the corridor.

"Least you didn't make them drink it, you did that to us and nearly took out the team!" Sam whispered as we walked past a lot of people drinking bottled water.

"It's saved your life though, so I can't be moaned at!" I replied heading to get changed.

The next few weeks were pretty peaceful, the occasional call out for gang fights, domestics and traffic incidents that had gone horribly wrong; thankfully it was mostly peaceful take downs and the start of spring had helped cheer the atmosphere in the SRU as the snow had melted and the warmer weather had started to approach. On one of our rare weekends off we decided to go away for the weekend up to the lakes, I had never been and we had been recommended a site by Sam to go camping; suited me fine but Spike was more the 'your going to get pampered in a hotel room' type of guy. We had both been pulling long hours, nearly 40 hours OT per week due to sickness cover, training schedules and new drills coming into play due to changes in the law regarding some of our chemical based arsenal. One of the earlier weekends in the month I had planned to get the garden done but had to cancel due to the medical trainer calling in sick at the academy and I was chosen to help the recruit's gain basic understanding of their roles. Another good time we had was the school 'bring a parent or guardian to school day' – basically a show and tell. Ed asked me to come with him since this time we had no idiots after us and Jules was free to help out as well.

We got to the school early and signed in at the main office, we checked with security to show we were not armed with any lethal firearms and shown where to go for the set-up of the power point presentation. We were all having some fun setting some stuff up and I was getting a nose around the room, high school was very different from the UK over here and I was still trying to figure out which grade was the copy of the year back home. We heard the bell and got into position at the front of the class and Ed nodded to the teacher to let the class in; they fell silent for a moment and then the excitement hit them like a ton of bricks. Once they had all sat down and were silent, Ed introduced us.

"Good morning guys, how's everyone doing?"

A chorus of 'hello's' and 'we're good' was our reply and I'm smirking along with Jules as I can see people eyeing us up since Jules and I are wearing all our gear. I snap my eyes on someone playing with their mobile and whistle through my teeth at them and tap my Taser, the phone is put away and he sits at attention. He goes through the motions of explaining how the SRU was formed and by who, what we do and how we do it; the law we uphold and what the requirements are for recruitment. He has them in the palm of his hand and Jules and I are still standing there stock still as we model off the gear and turn and kneel as required to show how everything works; everyone is riveted to their seats and loving the guessing games he is playing with them and how he profiles them in under thirty seconds based on two truths and a lie. He then asks for questions.

"Does your team mates actually talk or they just stand there looking pretty!" a boy jokes.

"They do both actually. All SRU officers are trained in close quarters combat techniques, all types of weapons, firearms and handguns. Some have specialities such as Bomb Technician, Negotiator and engineer. Have a look at our patches – what do you see?" he replies.

"Tall chick is a medic, seems kind of lousy!" someone shouted quickly.

I glance at him and I see the smirk across Ed's face.

"But one of the most vital members in my team – who do you think saves the injured?"

We all step forward and let them roam their eyes across our uniforms, Dean and Clark are just sitting there smirking since they know what we do in the team; they are chuckling as some of the boys want to come up and get a closer look.

"Why does the tall chick have different badges on her shoulders, she's not Canadian?" a voice came from the back of the class.

Ed turned to me and nodded for a reply; he gave me the floor and went to stand beside Jules with a smirk on his face.

"No I'm not Canadian, I'm Scottish. I joined the SRU just over two years ago after serving in the British forces for ten years as a qualified nurse and combat medic in places such as Afghanistan, Iraq and under UN: HAS in Sudan. I was recruited by Ed and our Sergeant and been here ever since!"

Yup, the magical accent had done it again; they were all quiet and some of the older boys were looking me up and down, I stepped back to let Ed take the lead again and rolled my eyes at Jules who was fighting back a laugh.

"What else do you notice about our uniform? All three of us have something in common in our team, something that we are specifically trained for!" Ed continued.

They looked harder and harder at the patches and then someone shouted out it was a patch on our lower arm near the cuff; they all peered at it and looked up at Ed.

"You're a marksman….a sniper?" someone whispered.

He nodded and then motioned for us to come forward to face the front of the class and show our own sleeves, it took a moment for them to realise it was the same patch.

"In your class today stands two of the four female police snipers in Toronto, I have trained them both and they have never missed a mark."

The bell rang and everyone moaned that for once they didn't want to go for lunch; I laughed at them and nodded to them as they left with a lot more respect for us than when they arrived in class – little would we know of coming events involving some of them.


	15. Chapter 15

Friday morning arrived at by 8am I was up and organised and had half the car packed with our gear for the hikes, Spike was just printing off the hotel bookings but wasn't telling me where or what hotel we were staying at; he just told me to pack that swimming number I use for work and to make sure I stopped by a chemist on the way up there. I grinned at him and pointed to the bag on the couch, he looked inside and grinned – I had already beaten him to it and got supplies a day or so ago. Ten minutes later we were ready to go and I had changed into my dress since the weather was so warm and had slipped on a light jacket for the trip to the lakes; Spike loaded the bottles of water into the middle of the car and hit the iPod for some tunes as we drove out of Woodbridge and into the early morning traffic.

A couple of hours later we pulled up at a bunch of cabins beside the lakes and headed into the reception lodge to get the keys and find out where the local shops were, while Spike did all that I wandered around the lakeside and took some photos of the area; the place was amazing looking and I noticed that you could do a few excursions of the area with a guide – where was the fun in that though!

"Ready to go, I have the keys and our lodge has a secluded lake!" he whispers kissing my neck.

I grabbed his hands and wiggled into his arms, he had been sending signals to me all morning in the car and I enjoyed teasing him, he was ready for action and I pulled off my dress straps and tightened the bodice to drive him nuts – I was openly laughing as I proved my point and he swept me off my feet and spun me around.

"I need you, and you are in a dress Mackenzie!" he hissed as I kissed him.

"Drive fast!" I reply climbing into the car and grin.

Our lodge was further up the trail than every other one and it gave us a lot of privacy since it was deeper into the woods, away from the main trail and couldn't be accessed without alerting us. Spike had chosen this cabin since it was waterfront based and we could go diving, swimming or just lounge on the deck and relax; to be honest it was pure bliss. I had made a picnic for the meal that night and we took it down to the beach and made a campfire up to cook the steaks to Spike's speciality – damn they were good. We spent most of the afternoon going to a wander around the place and relaxing in the sun, that little bikini number drove him nuts and the bed felt the end result of my show of skin. It must have been at the back of 10pm that we were lying on the beach under a blanket, the moon was up full and I could see the sweat on his skin as I kissed him again and again as he rocked into me harder and harder. I tried to flip our positions but he refused to move and gyrated his hips into mine, my spine bowed and I gasped as he rubbed inside me; I dragged my nails down his back as he shifted me slightly, raising me higher to meet his thrusts and allow him to bite into my shoulder, he looked at me as I held him tighter and he bit hard as we muffled our cries as we came. He knelt up and wrapped my legs around his waist and continued to kiss down my chest and stomach, nibbling gently as he continued his assault on my body and I let him take full control – he was mine and I was his. It continued like that for another couple of hours, random talking then deep hot sex, it was after 1am before we dragged ourselves from the beach and into the cabin where we cuddled on the bed and fell asleep instantly.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of toast and coffee, Spike was wandering about in his shorts and I sat up and grinned at him; his hair was all messed up and he had scratches right down his back along with some hickies on his chest. He brought a tray over to me and I sat on the bed with a sheet around me and we picked at breakfast as we decided what we wanted to do that day; we finally decided to go for a hike in the morning and then go for a wander in the local town in the afternoon, see what we could spot for the house or just have a relaxing afternoon along the lakeside. We managed to get about a mile in the hike and the next three hours we were against the rocks, trees and into small waterfalls we found – I don't think the grizzly bears would frighten us off – probably the opposite considering what we were like!

Much later that night we were on the beach again and just relaxing as we looked up at the stars that were really clear and bright, I hadn't had a chance to see them in a while due to shifts and light pollution; so far out in the country they were really low down and just sparkled at us – it was really romantic as Spike had set up candles around the place and the whole of nature was around us – both of us loved the simple things in life due to our stressful jobs and this was perfect.

"How has the weekend been so far, up to your expectations?" he asks me gently.

"I don't have expectations anymore, I just enjoy the moments as they come and take them too heart, too much pain and madness out there to do otherwise. How about you, how's your back doing?" I reply grinning.

He put his beer bottle in the bucket dug into the sand and pulled me back into his chest; I leaned back for a kiss and just decided to jump his bones again for good measure. He looked up and grinned at me and I started pulling off my clothes and ran towards the water; he sat up and looked at me laughing, I beckoned him to follow and he did. I splashed into the water and gasped as the chill hit me and I dove under the water and swam out a little bit – Spike was close behind me and grabbed my foot as he turned me around; I was laughing as he pulled me close and kissed me, I normally wasn't this free to have fun and it was a different side I was showing him. Seems he is also impervious to the cold water as after a few frantic moments of being held he slammed into me and I cried out in sheer joy as I held onto him and wrapped my legs around his waist – I would never get enough of him.

We had to go home the next day, both of us were tanned and hobbling slightly as we packed up and headed off down the road, it was a great holiday and we were probably going to need a few easy days to recover from it fully. Spike was shifting slightly due to his back and shoulders covered in scratch and bite marks, my whole stomach and chest were covered in love bites and I was thankful for the ability to wear crosswire bras so they didn't rub too much. It was after 4pm by the time we got home and after a couple of hours doing some washing and cooking, we ate and then headed to bed exhausted after we packed our gear for work the next day.


	16. Chapter 16

I was singing along to the radio at 5am as I drove along to work, we had to take our separate cars today due to commitments after our shift and it would be easier than taking the bus home at 11pm. I parked up at the SRU twenty minutes later and headed up to the changing room to get changed for the gym, I opened my locker and I found a couple of new photos attached to the inside of the door – one of the stars and another one of Spike and I cuddled up on the hillside laughing at the camera.

"Aww man you guys need to marry already!" said a voice behind me.

I turned around and saw Nicole from team six smiling at the photos, I grinned and flushed bright red at her raised eyebrows, I had started to strip off my tops thinking I was alone and she had seen the hickies and scratches across my body, she grinned like crazy and chuckled. I got changed quickly and walked into the gym to find Spike surrounded by the guys making fun of him, they all looked around to me and then I clicked that Spike was wearing a boxer vest and a lot of the bite marks and scratches were visible. I stared at him – we had both packed t-shirts today knowing we were sporting bite marks and bruises and would get ribbed rotten about them. I shoved my ear phones in and hit the treadmill as I turned red at the sound of the comments from everyone – jeez these guys could be blunt sometimes!

The day went quickly and just after 2pm I got a call from one of my swim team class at the local high school saying that they had seen something in a friend's locker and it scared her, I was sitting in the library at the time and I told her to calm down for me and take a couple of deep breathes before she told me what she had seen.

"It was like what you have on your leg at work, it's black and has a hole at one end!" she said sniffing.

Chills went down my spine; what the hell could a kid be doing with a gun, real or fake, at a primary school? My team were out on patrol with a rookie from team five and Nicole was on a callout with team four, she was covering Troy's spot as TL while he recovered from a GSW to the stomach.

"Okay Hannah, is your friend still there or have they gone?" I asked gently.

"Gone, they left after practice I think, their locker is empty, and I'm scared!" she cried.

"Oh hunny don't be alright, you are so brave calling me! Where are you right now are your parents coming for you?" I replied soothingly.

"No, I have to get the bus today – can you come for me and take me home?" she whispered.

_'Oh sweet mother, this could be a BIG problem if the gun is still at school!'_

"Alright Hannah, I want you to go back to your classroom and hide for me. Do not answer any calls, text messages or anybody calling your name. When I find you, I will call out SRU okay!"

I heard her plead with me to hurry up and I told her I will and to be brave, I shut my phone and ran out the library towards the locker room to pull on my vest, I was double thinking about the loaded weapon but erred on the side of caution and brought it with me and some extra ammo just in case. Since I was not officially on police business I couldn't link to the radio system but my phone was fully charged so that was a bonus; hopefully this was a case of mistaken identity of a sweet filled toy gun. I ran up the stairs and headed to where Winnie was and signed out the building.

"Winnie, I'm heading out for an hour or so, something came up and I need to take care of it, any issues or help needed then just call my mobile alright!"

"Got it Mac," she called as I ran out the building.

I hit the highway at full speed with my lights and siren and headed into the urban corner of the city and towards the primary school, it was only a ten minute journey but felt like hours due to the call going over and over in my mind. I finally arrived and parked up outside, everything looked well and another black SUV pulled up beside me a few minutes later; I had called Nicole for help and she had just finished up a call in the local downtown area.

"Mac, what's the matter?" she asked as she joined me walking up the path to the entrance.

"I got a call from Hannah about thirty minutes ago saying she had seen something that looked like a gun in a friends bag while they were changing after the swim; she thinks her friend has gone but she was terrified and wants me to take her home."

"Are you sure she said a gun? How the hell would it get through security here?"

"She said to me 'it looks like what I carry on my leg at work and its black and a hole at one end'. That's the description she gave me simple and clear!"

She looked at me and nodded as we headed towards the main office area to find out some more information; I managed to catch the janitor and the head teacher before they left and they were surprised and concerned to see us both in our uniforms.

"I just call a call from Hannah saying she believes one of her classmates at swimming has a firearm in their bags, has there been any kind of trouble today, anywhere in the primary or secondary levels?" I demanded.

"What, no! A couple of minor fights but security have been really good recently and I can't see that one of our kids would bring a weapon into our school! Hannah called, Hannah Morgan in third grade?" the head teacher inquired horrified.

"Yeah, what's her schedule?" Nicole asked.

They showed us the schedules and we got information about how many classes were still in session and if we called them then they needed to evacuate the school immediately and call in the SRU; they agreed immediately and we headed off to the rooms to find Hannah and then the locker room. I opened the door gently and called 'SRU', a quiet shuffle and she appeared from inside a closet and ran up to me and hung on for dear life; she was crying and I just held her for support – her father was a cop and he had died in front of her – she knew what guns were and feared them.

"Hannah it's going to be okay, you hear me! I need you to take me to the locker room and show me which locker you saw the weapon in okay?" I asked gently.

She nodded and led us to the changing rooms and pointed to the end locker on the pink row, I looked inside and took a swab with my GSR kit I had in my leg pouch; Nicole stayed with Hannah and kept her occupied as I sprayed the patch and it came up with a positive result. I showed it to Nicole who pulled out her phone and dialled the school office.

"Lock the school down, firearm confirmed!"

An alarm went off seconds later and we both groaned, we had specifically told them no alarm to be used as an evacuation, but to use the classroom phones to call the teachers up – seems they were too shocked to get the best outcome!

We could hear the scramble of kids running out of the corridors and the exits and as we left the main corridor we heard arguing, it was four older boys from the high school and they were in the middle of a heated discussion that got ugly real quick. I peeked through the glass window and saw the taller one pistol whip the younger and leave him lying on the floor of the classroom; I got everyone to move out of sight as he came out of the room and hit the external alarm point. It was now officially a hot call.

I motioned for Nicole and Hannah to move to the small bathroom across the room and I semi closed the door, Hannah was holding onto Nicole for dear life and I was looking at Nicole to see if her headset was working.

"No, it's not receiving any signal, neither is my phone – what the hell?" she replied.

I was thinking about the last time I was here and there was a project going on in the auditorium, something to do with the electronic laser lights disrupted the signals of phones and radios – it wasn't mean to be used until it was fixed. I let Nicole know about that idea and she agreed….then we heard screaming and gunfire.

"Two shots, south end of corridor – school office!"

"That was a 9mm, possibly seven shots left as long as they don't have extra ammo or anything else in that bag. I need to get to the auditorium to cut the power, only way to contact SRU from here since there is scheduled tests on a Monday at 3pm – they could think this is an early drill!" I replied.

We looked out the door again and started to make our way along the corridor towards the stairs that would lead us directly to the auditorium on the third floor, it was a short cut we had found by accident last time around while doing security checks. I took point and kept Hannah between us and then we both heard a noise. We spun around and faced a young man who looked terrified, Nicole went towards him.

"Easy kiddo – put the weapon down, you shouldn't have picked it up!" she called gently.

Before we knew it she was lying on the stairs and the boy was holding a shotgun to her chest, I kept Hannah behind me and told her to close her eyes as I drew my own weapon out and aimed at the boy.

"Kiddo, what the hell are you doing with a tactical shotgun? Put the weapon down gently and get on your knees!" I commanded.

The boy sneered at us and shook his head.

"Come on kiddo, what has a gun every solved? Just put it down and we can talk about this – what do you say huh?" I tried again.

Nicole made a tactical move for the gun at the same time he swung it towards me, I shouted out for them to stop and the echo from the close quarters gunfire shook us all. I was covered over Hannah to protect her, Nicole was on the boy who was dead with a bullet in his forehead and she wasn't moving. I scrambled back down the stairs and pulled them apart, he was a goner and she was bleeding in several areas due to the point blank fire she had taken to the chest; I pulled her close and got her to look me in the eye.

"This sucks, not the way I wanted to go out!" she coughed.

"You're not going to get away from the SRU that easily Nicole, we need you there to beat up the men remember! NO! Come on Nikki, don't you dare do this to me!" I whispered.

She smiled at me and I knew by the amount of blood loss that it was over, I just pulled her closer and said goodbye as she closed her eyes and went limp; I held her close for a few moments and then remembered Hannah, she needed to get out of here and I needed to get to the auditorium to call in support considering I had at least two others in play.

I lay Nicole down on the stairs and after getting her radio and weapon secured onto my own vest, I grabbed the shotgun and marked on the wall when the shot happened and by whom in the only ink I had their blood. I turned to Hannah and tried to wipe off the blood on my hands as best as I could; I took her hand and we continued up to the top of the stairs and into the stage area, the place was empty and I did a full sweep on the place before pulling her up to the control room and finding another three kids in there hiding, I called them out and found out that they were all juniors and terrified; I did a quick check to make sure they were not carrying anything and then a few seconds later I cut the power to the laser show.

"Okay guy's, my name is Mackenzie and I'm a member of the SRU. I need you to do me a big favour and stay really quiet and I'm going to have you out of here really quickly okay."

They all nodded and I smiled quickly at them, they had noticed the blood on my legs though from Nikki and I told them not to look at it, imagine it was paint. I pulled out the radio and got it tuned into the SRU frequency since it was knocked out of alignment by Nikki falling.

"Winnie – are you there!" I demanded.

"Mac, thought you weren't on radio?" she called back.

"Winnie I have a hot call at Victoria joint school on Mains Park road, 10-33 and 10-66!"

I heard nothing for a second and then the alarm going off in the station, I could hear her calling to the Sergeant, to anybody in the area, she told them the message and finally heard voices on the radio as they all connected their radios.

"Mackenzie what the hell is going on?" Parker demanded.

"I got a call from a girl in the swim team, she saw a gun in the locker next to hers and called me, I arrived with Nicole and did a sweep of the area. Four main subjects, one neutralized by myself after he killed two hostages and an officer…..Nikki is gone!" I replied going cold.

I could hear the gasps of Winnie and the quick stunned silence before Ed was screaming at them to get geared up, Winnie was passing them information left right and centre and was patching EMS and uniforms to the address. I calmed my breath down and looked out the window again, the place was still empty but we would have to move soon to get to the main exit on the north side.

"What's your plan inside, the main alarm system is activated and the shutters are down, we can't get in without explosive entry and that will cause more problems for everyone!"

"Parts of the school are on lockdown, the school has security feature that if gunfire is heard the shutters come down – anyone in the senior building will be separated and it can only be deactivated from outside. I'm going to try and get these kids to the science unit on level four and down the emergency exit on the north side." I explained calmly.

I knew they were now in the SUVs hammering down the road, I could hear the sirens and the rest of them on the radio passing information to uniforms and other teams on standby or coming off calls. I heard a noise and looked over the controls again and saw someone making their way up the stage stairs, I had less than three minutes to get these kids out of the control box. I clicked my radio off for a second and looked up the ladder that connected the light box to the main balcony for rehearsals; I told them to climb quietly but quickly and I got Hannah to climb onto my back and I pulled her up the ladder just in time to avoid being seen by the third boy. I looked through the peep hole and saw he was carrying the 9mm. I directed the kids to climb along the balcony and head to the science corridor towards a safer location to gather my wits and form a plan.


	17. Chapter 17

The main school was on lockdown from what I could see through the windows and the main primary school was empty apart from these kids with me, I could even hear the sirens from the team arriving, and there were a lot of sirens coming. The science lab was huge and I clicked onto my radio again, nothing happened; I clicked again and saw that the wire had snapped. I ripped my radio out and shut it off, picking up my phone I dialled Parker and he picked up immediately.

"Sorry boss my radio….we're in the science lab at the north corner and the door is jammed shut, it's going to take me a little while to open, I don't have any tools with me so I'm going to have to be creative. There is one young male with a 9mm, he is the shooter who took out victims 1 and 2 at the office, if he comes in here then I'm going to disable!"

"You be careful, we are going to have words later about protocol!" I heard Spike shout.

"After we get these kids out safely, remember that!" I replied.

I turned to the kids and told them to grab a pair of eye shields each and to follow me in to the lab room, they were good as gold and did so with little encouragement and a whole lot of bravery; I told them to get up high onto the solid tables and cover themselves with the lab jackets I found on the wall.

"Alright guys, you are going to be safe in here okay. It may get loud and noisy, but you have to promise me that you will stay in here and not move a muscle, no matter what you hear! Now, stay on these tables, I'm going to make the floor really cold and you can't touch it alright – I promise you I will buy you all ice cream after this if you do that for me!"

They all nodded and I made sure they were warmly packed up and closed the closet door, I looked through the drawers and found the thermal gloves and opened the freezer doors; thankfully there was a huge amount of dry ice here and in liquid form. I grabbed a few canisters of it and started to pour it from the top of the room to the middle; it was freezing the plastic flooring and smoked the hell out of the room. I grabbed some of the solid dry ice and headed to the main exit door and shoved it in the lock, grabbing some of the last liquid stuff I added that to the lock and stood back as it smoked and crackled. The floor trick was an alert system for me since I could hear the crunchy footsteps of anyone coming my way, the door lock was jammed and I needed to get these kids out. My phone went and I saw the text message telling me the team were outside the exit door looking for entry and I warned them to stand back, Spike had seen the freezing lock and guessed what I was doing. Thirty seconds later, after giving the dry ice a chance to work, I smashed the lock open and stood back for entry of the team.

"Are you and the kids alright?" demanded Ed.

"Kids are fine, I'll get them down the stairs and then back in to support you guys," I replied.

"Negative, get the kids to safety and report to Parker at the truck."

"Guys I can help!" I replied.

"NO!" growled Ed trying to stare me down.

"Where is the auditorium?" Wordy asked.

"Turn left and three doors down will lead to the balcony, best vantage point." I replied.

They shoved me towards the kids and I started to pull them out one by one, Hannah was clinging to me again so I just picked her up and got the kids downstairs and told them to follow me around the building corner. I waved to Parker and told the kids to run towards the police truck; they did so and I followed behind them checking their exit was clean and holding onto Hannah as she screamed in fright as she heard shouting and flash bangs go off in the school.

Ten minutes later it was all over.

I sat holding onto Hannah as she cried and screamed in fright, I stayed with the other kids as they got checked out and their parents came for them; they hugged me and I was politely replying that I was just doing my job and the kids were so brave. After the kids had left, the EMS had permission to bring out the dead; I stood at the main door and followed the two stretchers out of the building followed by the team who had handcuffed two boys about 14 years old. I followed them to the coroner's ambulance and watched as they were both loaded up and the uniforms removed the two subjects to the station; I was called to the side by Inspector Stratham.

"Yes Inspector," I asked gently.

"I'm aware this has been a bad afternoon, but you're immediately under investigation when it comes to children, I can't even let your team near you," he replied gently.

I nodded and raised my hands as he started to remove the weapons and ammo from my uniform and he steadied me as I was exhausted. I saw the team come back from the truck and they immediately saw what was going on, Parker ran over but was stopped by SIU who shoved him away from the area and warned him of my investigation and being sequestered. I climbed into the car and stared at my blood covered hands as we drove off.

The interview was hell on earth, worse because a child had been killed by a cop, in a school and everyone wanted answers and someone to blame; the Commander was livid, again, and he stayed in the room with SIU staring at me as I answered their questions.

_'When did you get the call?'_

_'What do you mean he aimed at you?'_

_'Did you try and talk him down?'_

_'Did Officer Malcolm try to safely disarm the boy?'_

_'What happened during the tackle for the shotgun?'_

_'So the shotgun was fired at all three of you, but Officer Malcolm took the hit?'_

_'At what point did you take the lethal shot?'_

_'Bravery of the children in such circumstances….'_

_'You saved four lives today at great personal cost…'_

I snapped back to attention as he called my name again, I looked up and he frowned.

"You are exhausted after this incident, but I need you to show at what point he escalated to red and you used lethal force?"

I pointed to the time in his notes and then the DTT wheel, I could barely talk without sounding like a robot; this was going to be bad later!

He nodded to me and closed the interview informing me that I had CCTV backing of my actions throughout the school incident and that I would hear back from the findings within a couple of days. I was to be placed on mandatory leave until then and report to trauma debriefing on Thursday at 1pm; I nodded and got up to leave. My legs were shaking like crazy and I was dizzy, my heart rate was going nuts and I was seeing black around the edges of my vision. I managed to keep it together before I keeled against the wall in the training room and bent my head between my knees, trying to control my breathing.

"SPIKE – GET IN HERE!" shouted a voice I recognised.

I felt hands on me and I was pulled into the cradle of someone's legs and supported front and back, I couldn't control my breathing and I was going to be sick; I felt hands take mine and a soothing voice talk to me as others ran to get stuff from the first aid room.

"Bella easy, counts of four, control your breathing!" Spike whispered.

It was Ed, he was squeezing my hands in time to his breathing and my lungs started to follow the rhythm, for at least a few seconds before I lapsed back into a panic attack and my breathing went crazy again. I don't know how long we sat like that, Spike behind me holding on and Ed in front tapping out the breathing pattern; I knew I was crying and I let out a gasp and a half scream as I gasped for air and crawled into a ball in Spike's arms as I cried as the full horror at what had happened hit me like a truck. Spike just rocked me, rocked me like I knew Parker had done for him when Lou died; rocked me like Ed's wife had done for him; as the horror of nearly shooting Petar Tomasic hit him. It was pure grief at the horror of killing a child, even though they had committed murder and a police officer to boot.

"Spike, get her home and call me if you need anything!" Parker ordered.

I was mentally aware at what was going on and they were getting me home, but emotionally it was a red flag to a bull and I needed to get everything out before I could process what had happened. I felt myself getting picked up and wrapped in a jacket. I felt strong arms around me leading me to the car and strapped into the seat before being driven off into the night. I was picked up again a while later and carried up the front stairs to the house and taken inside where I was put in the bedroom and given a drink of water. Hands tucked me into the bed and I was asked if I wanted my sleeping pill, I shook my head and just held onto the pillow as I stared out blindly as my head worked out what the hell was going on. I remember crying a lot more, screaming and being held tightly as I worked it out over what seemed like hours, I remember the second panic attack and the sickness and then I must have been so exhausted I passed out in tight arms.

"How is she doing today?" said a whispered voice outside the room.

"She's better, she fell asleep about 3am, think she was exhausted after everything. She hasn't needed her meds at all and hasn't been sick – I think whatever mental plan she is using is working for her, I half expected to call in the paramedics by now!" he replied honestly.

"She's tougher now, she has the support of everyone and she is realising how to deal with the trauma of what she had to do. I'm not saying its going to be easy, we all know it's not, but we need to give her more credit for keeping it together." He replied.

I saw Parker grab Spike's shoulder and give it a squeeze of support, Spike looked exhausted and like he had been crying himself. I heard him talk to Spike and sent him to rest downstairs and he would sit with me for a while, the others downstairs would fill him in on what the investigation had discovered. He nodded and headed off as Parker came to sit beside me and noticed I was awake again.

"Hey, do you want me to get Spike back?"

I shook my head and reached for the bottle of water on the table, I sat up slowly and Parker helped me get comfy since I had zero co-ordination and was still half asleep. I leaned back down and he leaned slightly closer.

"You did everything right, and I know nothing will take away the pain of what happened; but don't let it win – don't leave us!" he whispered.

"I won't Pa, I'm just tired – can I sleep more?" I whispered falling asleep.

Parker leaned back in the chair and wiped the tears from his eyes.

"Yeah kiddo, sleep as long as you need too!" he whispered back tucking me in.


	18. Chapter 18

I apparently woke up two days later, emotional trauma sucks and it had drained the hell out of me and I had been left to sleep on orders of the trauma psychologist; Spike couldn't get the time off work so he had a cousin come round to the house while he was at work and she kept an eye one me and fed him reports of what I was doing; mainly sleeping, eating the sandwich left for me and then sleeping more. The afternoon I woke up I was disorientated like hell, I knew I had been asleep for a good while and my brain and tongue were fuzzy as hell; and then it hit me again. I leaned back on the pillows and went through that afternoon in my head. I got a call and I reported to the school with Nikki, I found Hannah and after a check of the locker we discovered weapons in play; we contacted the head teacher….Nikki died, the head teacher and janitor died – I managed to save the kids and the team came to the rescue. I blinked and I heard footsteps come down the corridor and I turned my head to see the door opening, it was Ed.

"Hey, good to see you awake after all this time!" he whispered.

"Hey boss, how's work going?" I replied gently.

He helped me up and got me supported by the pillows so I could lean back and have a drink, my face felt so swollen and I was still tired, did I want to get up?

"It's quiet at the moment, too quiet because you're not there playing pranks on us or getting us to do revolting taste tests for requalification; Commander Halloran asked me to stop by and let you know that the investigation has been completed – you've been cleared and there is an award in the pipeline; he also asked me to tell you not to read the newspaper article from yesterday – it was a bit brutal."

I looked at the wall and chuckled, he looked at me and then I waved it off, he grabbed my wrist gently and shook his head before wrapping his fingers in mine.

"No, what is a primary rule in trauma psychology – talk every little aspect over!" he inquired.

I looked at my knees and blew out a breath.

"I shot a kid dead, a 14 year old boy who killed a fellow SRU officer and you're worried about me reading a newspaper?"

"Stupid isn't it, but was asked to pass the message along," he replied.

"When I came out of the room after the SIU I remember raised voices, was the boss yelling at Stratham?" I asked taking the bottle of water.

"Yeah, he was going nuts at him for not letting you see your team, to give you that support after such a traumatic call; everyone was going crazy in our debrief because we couldn't see you and find out how you were holding up." He started to explain.

"I was coping, not great but I was coping!" I whispered.

"When I had my first call out that went spectacularly wrong, it was at a coffee shop downtown; I was a rookie and a friend had called for support during an armed robbery. I went in by myself to support and he was killed in crossfire, there was also another casualty, a young boy who stood up at the wrong moment. Now I know you have had lethal shots before, but a child is a horrible experience and you need to get everything out, which I think you have done. The trauma shrink wants to see you tomorrow with either myself or Parker, do you feel like you can manage that?" he continued.

I looked at him and nodded, I was on the right road to dealing with the trauma and I knew people had my back and would always be there.

"Alright, Spike will have the details by end of shift and just let us know in the morning what you want to do alright? We're going for a few drinks tonight at the Goose, do you feel like coming out with us, think you and Spike could use some fresh air and company!"

"Yeah, sounds good actually; I'll meet you at the barn around 7pm – gives me a few hours to get cleaned up and I'll take the subway over instead of driving. Fancy getting some food afterwards – could eat a horse!" I said a lot chipper.

He grinned and nodded.

I managed to get up and saw him out of the house and back into the SUV with a wave, I closed the door and headed upstairs again to go for a really hot shower and freshen myself up for a night out; spending nearly three days in bed was exhausting and I was in the mood for a night out to get my brain back into gear.

"Alright Fraser – you did you job and it was horrible, nothing that you haven't had to deal with before in the line of your duties – the kid knew what he was doing and you followed the law to the letter." I whispered to myself as I looked in the mirror.

I took a deep breath and got myself organised for a fresh look for tonight.

**7pm**

I was wrapped up warm since the night had gotten really cold again and was threatening snow from up north, I made my way along the road and headed to where the main entrance for the station was and saw that there was no vehicles in the garage; they must have a call somewhere and be running late. I headed into the main station and up the stairs to where Keira was on duty, I waved to her from the stairs and she waved back since she was deep in conversation with people on the phone. I headed up the next stairs and along to the offices of HR and the Commander, I knocked and waited on the reply before going in and facing the wrath of Halloran for breaking protocol.

"Commander, I wish to apologise….." I started as I stood in front of him.

He held up his hand and shook his head.

"You're thinking you broke protocol by answering that distress without back up? Well, it was a risky move that had tragic consequences, but that kid firing on you was not anyones fault apart from his own." He replied to my unspoken apology.

"Sir, we went in, only two of us – Nicole died, I shot that kid!" I replied.

"Nicole died in the line of her duties as a member of SRU; she supported your call for help and you went in properly protected to pick up a child in distress. You informed the school leaders, searched the school and then a subject with serious mental health issues opened fire on you all. You and Nicole protected that child with the tools you had available, you reacted as you should have and have been cleared by SIU and the Coroner Investigation; you don't get to beat yourself up about this one Mac – this wasn't your fault!"

"Sir…." I started before he stopped me again.

He stood up from his desk and came around to me, he knew it was personal due to being a kid, but he had been on the job long enough that everyone reacts differently to a child being killed in the job – this was my lesson of the month, something a couple of the team had already had to deal with, and not always in the best way possible. He put his hands on my shoulders and turned me to face him before continuing.

"Mackenzie, in my twenty five year career I have had to do a lot of painful things and thorugh SRU, I have had to take the lives of two children due to them being armed with weapons they shouldn't even know about. My first time I was an emotional wreck for a month and I nearly lost the will to live, the second time I was stronger because I believed that everyone has choices to make and that kid chose to pick up a weapon and threaten people with it. You won't forgive yourself for many months, possible years; but I am well aware you can deal with this with us all supporting you – you have survived all the craziness recently and survived a horrific event in the desert – this won't destroy you – it will make you stronger and give you an edge that will make you more protective and sharper in your line of work."

I stood staring at him with tears in my eyes, I blinked them away and sniffed as he handed me a hankie and I chuckled at the pattern on them, he smiled and shrugged his shoulders – live life and have fun – yeah I could do that!

"Sir, funeral arrangements for Nicole, have they been planned yet?" I asked.

"Saturday at St. Jude's, 11am mass followed by burial at the graveyard. Your off duty until Sunday afternoon, start of a ten day rota I'm afraid." He replied.

"I can handle that Sir, used to pulling longer stretches than that!" I replied smiling.

We talked for a few more minutes before I left him the paperwork I had completed at home, mainly the report of what happened and the end results according to my point of view. The team was not due back for a while yet so I told Keira to let them know to come to the house for dinner and beer, she nodded and I headed out the building to the shops. A couple of hours later after doing a quick shop for some stuff, I got back into the swing of waiting for the ninjas to return home; I had made a mass of fresh pasta and cooked up a batch of spicy sauce and made some fresh bread according to Mama Scarlatti's recipe – the whole house smelled of rosemary, garlic and home cooked food. I heard the door open and finished putting the pudding back into the oven and leaned against the doorjamb as the troops came in looking exhausted. I gave them a big smile and one by one they got a massive hug and either a soda or a bottle of beer and a comfy seat. This was my way of saying thank you to them, for everything they have done for me – when they have a bad day, food at our house and a relaxing night before home to the family.

"Have you been cooking for hours, we could have just got pizza!" Spike asked as he came into the kitchen.

"Cooking soothes the soul, that and I was starving when I woke up," I replied.

He pulled me into his arms and wrapped me in his arms, I snuggled up and smiled as I saw the bite mark on my shoulder; he looked at me and I lightly dragged my nails down his back – he was squirming and chuckled gently.

After feeding the troops and surprising them with apple crumble and ice cream for pudding, we were sitting in the living room and playing a stupid game of charades, everyone was in hysterics and Jules came up with a team effort game. Exactly the same as charades, but if you lose you have to sing a song; everyone was looking at her like she had lost the plot but I was sitting there laughing considering I knew the team were not too bad singers after the last BBQ we had. Wordy and I decided to pair up since I had a guitar upstairs that I had picked up for him from a second hand store in Glasgow. We lost the first round and after a moment of tuning the thing up, I sat at the piano and he was on the edge of the couch deciding what to sing – we both agreed on the song and I counted him in.

_'Step out the door and it feels like rain  
That's the sound (that's the sound) on your window pane  
Take to the streets but you can't ignore  
That's the sound (that's the sound) you're waiting for'_

_'You feel that your world starts crashing down  
Whenever you're world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you find me'_

'Yeah God love your soul and your aching bones  
Take a breath, take a step, maybe down below  
Everyone's the same  
My fingers to my toes  
We just can't get a ride  
But we're on the road'

'If ever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
Whenever your world starts crashing down  
That's when you find me'

(Yeah) Lost 'til you're found  
Swim 'til you drown 

_Know that we all fall down  
Love 'til you hate  
Strong 'til you break  
Know that we all fall down'_

We finished the song off there and looked at each other, the others were doing that 'where the hell did that come from?' look and we shrugged our shoulders and grinned.

"Jeez, you guys are our vote for talent night alright!" Parker said gobsmacked.

"Yeah they're pretty good huh, discovered the talent when we babysat Wordy's daughters a few weeks ago!" Spike replied laughing.

"That was a good night, musical aunty Mac and daddy Wordy playing to keep the kids from being bored – even remember Spike playing the drums on the pots and pans!" Wordy replied.

I burst out laughing at Spike's face, he had gone all out on that drum kit and it was priceless to see his face light up like a kid again; everyone just burst out laughing as they could imagine him on the floor with pots and pans and wooden spoons as drumsticks.

We spent the most of the night just laughing, keeping the atmosphere light and off the depressing subjects of recent events, I saw Parker nod his head to the kitchen and we both started to collect the coffee cups and headed through to get them into the dishwasher. I got the machine on in a few minutes and turned round to face him.

"Halloran told me you came to see him this evening, anything we need to know about?"

"I went to apologise and he put me into perspective viewing about the whole situation; I followed protocol, I did what I needed to do – and events happen in life that we can't control. It's a risk we take in this job, one that I have realised I can't control."

"Pretty profound statement for someone who just went through hell, what's changed in your life to make you accept that your human and can only do so much?" he replied.

I sat on the chair and leaned against the wall, it wasn't an easy question to answer but I think I knew how to explain it in context for me. I nodded to the team.

"During my army training I lived up to everyone else's expectations and put too much stress on my own shoulders, it nearly killed me. I did the same with JTF and look where that got me. I always pushed myself to be better, to live up to the standards of other people and each time it has caused me more issues than I needed. The kid I killed…the kid who I had to shoot, he was aware of what he was doing, he made his decision when he picked up that shotgun – I'm not happy about it, it's left another scar on me, but what is done is done and I can only remember that I got other people out there alive and I followed the law."

"Full of surprises aren't you!" he whispered.

"Nope, full of emotional garbage that I need to let go to keep sane. I just got rid of the whole Toth thing and then I get lumbered with this, and after a great weekend away too!" I replied.

He chuckled and pulled me up for a hug before we headed back through to the living room to enjoy everyone's company again and enjoy the rest of the pudding they were digging into.

*thanks to One Republic's song All Fall Down


	19. Chapter 19

The funeral was held on Saturday and it was a beautiful clear morning as we made our way out of the house to the cars waiting on us, we decided to go in two SUV's and car pool to save parking issues and it also allowed a couple of the guys to have a drink to toast Nikki. Everyone was in their dress uniforms and Sam and I were both in our Dress Blue's and First Class uniform keeping the attire up to date since we were not officially members of the police force. I slid into the back of the car with Spike and we all headed in profile towards St. Jude's where we parked up and met up with the family and Commander. Nikki's family were lovely and since they had been told of all the details, they knew who I was and thanked me for being there at the end. I nodded and we headed in to where the police forces were assigned to sit and a special row for the SRU. The cathedral was beautiful as ever and it was a very cheerful service, no laments or sad songs, and the funeral mass was followed by both Spike and me as we knelt and prayed at certain times during the eulogy. We had given warning to everyone about the incense so they could prepare for it, the body had been in since last night and not everyone was comfortable seeing a coffin lying in state. The family led the procession and we followed through the side doors and up to the grave marker as requested by the family where Nikki was laid to rest overlooking the city she protected.

We headed to the Goose after the wake and most of the police officers and SRU not on duty came to pay their final respects to our fallen colleague, a few of Nikki's friends from the force had arrived too and after a few introductions from the Commander, they immediately turned their backs on me. I kept my face neutral and respected their grief, even with Ed and Spike looking at me like I was going to blow a fuse. The rest of the afternoon was pretty much spent with me sitting at the window chatting to a couple of the teams who popped in and being alone, the others were mingling with the large crowd in the bar and I wasn't going to interrupt their day. I was still getting a lot of venomous looks from Nikki's old squad and I had enough of the muted whispers they thought I couldn't hear; I knew that Team four were telling them to shut up since they didn't know what happened, but I could see a scuffle starting if I didn't get out the way and leave the pub.

I grabbed my covers and slipped out the front door, I headed along the road at a quick pace and ignored the looks I was getting from the public as I walked past them in the street, our uniforms are different and it put me in the limelight due to the colours and insignia. I headed to the subway and jumped on the tram towards Woodbridge and twenty minutes later I got off at the station and headed down the road; it was looking like a cold night again and as I approached the house and walked up the stairs, a SUV screeched to a halt and the doors opened with Ed and Wordy coming out.

"Could you not of told us you were leaving?" Ed shouted at me.

"I left to keep the peace in the bar, you may have noticed I wasn't the most popular person in there! You guys should go back, I'm sure there is colleagues who will want answers!" I replied starting back towards the house.

"Mac, you know they are just grieving over Nikki, people say and do stupid things during emotional times – you know that!" Wordy said as he caught up.

I turned around to face them and glared at them both, mostly at Wordy for that comment.

"Oh, so because I have emotional PTS I am now an expert on the idiotic things people do and say during life events! Well if I am, then I am well aware that people whispering that I should have died instead of Nikki is just grief talking; that I should be put under investigation for endangering lives?" I hissed out.

Both Ed and Wordy looked at each other and Ed moved towards me, I stood my ground and looked him straight in the eye as his temper flashed across his face.

"Who said that huh? You come back with us and show us who said that too a member of my team and I will beat the crap out of them – that was not your fault!" Ed said through his teeth.

"I am aware of that, and thank you for coming here to find me; but it would be easier for me to be home than at the Goose – they need time and space to deal with their own emotions. My plan tonight is to cook dinner, have a hot bath and put on the cartoon network – right now, I need a laugh!" I replied calmly.

"Fine then, come home to Shelley and she can stay with you and the kids!" Wordy asked.

"No guys I'm serious; I am fully able to take care of myself and you have duties to perform – I'll see you at the barn tomorrow afternoon for a workout!" I replied closing the door.

They both looked at each other, to break into the house and drag me out or leave me to my own devices; they decided to leave me and call Spike.

A couple of hours later I was busy in the kitchen doing some baking to keep myself busy, I had the iPod up high and I was singing along to a few songs as I mixed up ingredients to make some bannocks for work tomorrow. Spike had got a taste for them while in Pitlochry and he loved them toasted for snacks and breakfast; thankfully I had learned early to make large batches for him since he ate two or three at a time to keep up with his energy use. I heard the door click shut and I saw Spike standing in the hallway, his face was neutral.

"Why do I have a feeling I got out there in time?" I asked gently.

He stood there looking dejected and obviously angry at what had happened.

"Bella, I am so sorry! The whole of the SRU came to your defence, it wasn't pretty," he replied.

I shook my head at him and pulled him in for a cuddle as I leaned my head on his shoulder, it must have been bad as he was exhausted and I knew there was food there but his belly was rumbling loudly; I kept back a grin and looked to him.

"So much for my leaving the bar keeping the peace – go get freshened up, I have a batch of these bad boys coming up in twenty minutes!"

He leaned in for a kiss and headed for a shower to get the smell of a brewery off him while I got everything sorted down in the kitchen and got the table sorted out for dinner later on. He came back down and I put a cup of coffee and some bannocks in front of him and with a smile I saw his go wide and start to chew on them with a grin and a happy sigh.


	20. Chapter 20

Sunday morning workout at the barn was great, the place was empty due to team three being out and only Spike and myself were in the gym listening to some rock music as we hit the treadmills, it was exactly the start I was needing as I used the whole of my lung to breathe through the five miles we had already ran in under forty minutes; Spike was getting better at it since I had shown him the heel-too method and he relaxed his shoulders to go with the swing. Jules and Sam were the next to arrive in the gym and he nodded to Jules when he saw I was running with my eyes closed.

"How the hell does she not fall off?"

"Central point of balance we were taught in basic training, that's why if there is a runner its normally her job to chase them – my guess they have done about three miles by the look on Spike's face!" he replied.

"Five and a half miles actually, Spike is just getting over the bannocks I made yesterday!" I called laughing.

"Ooooh…..you baked!" Jules demanded looking around.

"After gym guys, I brought the goodies so you can make the coffee!" I replied.

"What after the gym?" another voice called.

"Mackenzie baked and is putting Spike through a tough run, probably just over six miles now – how long have you been here?" Sam replied.

"Since midday, on the treads for just over thirty minutes," Winnie replied.

Both of our treadmills started to slow down, Parker had pulled the plug and we slowed down to a crawl, Spike walked a few seconds and then stopped and stretched off; I had done the same and looked at Parker for a reason to why he cut my run short?

"Mac, walk with me for a moment," he called.

I grabbed my towel and followed him out the gym and into the briefing room, I knew what he was going to say about yesterday and I was ready for it.

"Boss, yesterday was for the good of everyone – think about how worse it could have been if I had stayed – least with me not there it was only an argument and not a full blow fight!"

"Actually I was going to say that the Chief has decided to award you the silver shield for 'actions above and beyond the call of duty' during the school hostage crisis four months ago." He replied with a raised eyebrow.

I stood stock still, I sure as hell didn't want an award and I had my reasons to refuse it.

"Boss, I'm not good award material – I did my job and I'm not going to receive a reward for taking a lethal shot! Please tell the Chief that I refuse, I'm not an award type of person!"

"He thought you would say that so it's only getting a small mention in the newsletter for the SRU and the newspaper will publish it via the Mayor office."

"Having any mention of my name in the paper or likewise could cause problems, getting an award so soon after Victoria could be causing more problems than ever!" I replied.

He stared at me for a few seconds and I then rolled my eyes at him, what had I said now.

"Come on, what have you seen that you don't like, or are concerned about?" I stated.

He was still staring at me, I was looking right back at him getting my own breath under control from the forced stop of my workout; he nodded his head and then turned to the gym.

"Okay, go get changed as we have work to do and I need everyone to pay attention on warrants today. TWENTY MINUTES GUYS IN THE BRIEFING ROOM!" he shouted to everyone.

"And you tell us not to keep anything back? Boss!" I called.

"Get changed, we have warrants to do Fraser!"

I looked at him and then headed for the showers and a change into my uniform, he was not happy and I was going to be up to my knee's when he was finished!

Ten minutes later I was out of the shower and pulling on my boots when the door opened, Sam was looking for Jules and I pointed to the showers and told him five minutes; he nodded and then mouthed something to me.

"Boss is pissed, any idea why?"

I pointed my finger at myself.

He rolled his eyes and I shrugged back in a 'what don't I do wrong?' look and he headed out of the locker room to leave us to get changed for the brief.

I headed into the briefing room and sat on the side closest to the windows, mainly so I was closer to Ed to give myself a little bit of defence if Parker went thermo on me, which to be honest; I had a feeling he was going to do! The others filed in and winced at the look Parker gave them, I mouthed 'sorry' to them and they sat down as they were thrown details about the warrants we were going to execute on four premises.

"Settle down." Parker called as he clicked on the screen.

The place fell immediately silent apart from Winnie outside who was talking to other teams already in the field or the 911 call centre, I kept my eyes on the table and I could just feel the death stare that were being thrown in my direction – only two things got Parker this riled up. Me, or his son had gotten into a fight at school.

"Four warrants all to be executed at the same time by us and teams 2,4 and 5; this is a major drugs bust being run by Guns and Gangs squad and has undercover units within the walls of our targets. Ed, set up teams as needed without Fraser; she can sit this one out and learn some new tricks from the professionals in the SRU!"

"Whoa boss, that's uncalled for!" Spike replied hotly.

"Spike, be thankful you're getting out the truck today, she can take your spot for a change and it should keep her out of trouble while the grownups deal with the work load."

"If you have a problem with me Sergeant then give me the courtesy of addressing your grievance at me, not making the other members of our team uncomfortable! If I have done wrong then I'll take my licks, but don't you dare try and dress me down!" I hissed back.

"What the hell is going on?" everyone exclaimed.

Parker and I were at logger heads, for reasons I had no idea about, but he was seriously pissed off and creating tension in the team that we didn't need just before warrant raids; I looked at Jules who was trying to calm the atmosphere down as everyone was talking all at once, it was Ed who shut everyone up.

"Everybody get outside in fifteen minutes, in full TAC gear, for final checks and any updates from GG before we head off to the RV point; Greg, Fraser stays here on pain of death!" he hissed to everyone.

I leaned back up from the table and backed up against the window ledge, I seriously had no idea why he was doing this after the conversation we had minutes earlier, it was like something had snapped when he saw me on the treadmill and he was bottling it again; Spike came over to me with Jules and they stared at me.

"What the hell is going on?" she whispered.

"I don't know, I haven't done or said anything! This all started when he pulled the plug at the gym, your guess is good as mine!" I replied.

"Something is eating him up Jules and it may not be anyone's fault, but he's over stepping the line now and the team seems to be the punching bag!" Spike replied.

"GET READY FOR DEPLOYMENT NOW!" shouted Ed making his way over.

I pushed the two of them out the room and as he entered the room again he hit the shutters for some privacy, this was not going to be pretty! He paced the room for a moment and Greg was sitting in his chair flexing his fingers and trying to give me the 'Ed Lane stare of death routine' – I had faced off the Taliban – this could be worse!

"Alright, I have no idea what the hell is going on, but someone better start explaining before Halloran finds out we have trust issues. Now, I'm going to give you each one minute to get your point out, so make it quick! Boss, you can start!" he hissed.

"I have had several calls over the last few days and a visit this morning from the federal government agency, seems they have a specific interest in one of my officers who they believe can be put to better use than a gun team member. This agency is willing to outfit the SRU budget for the next ten years if I let her go; and after recent events, I have to consider what may be best for her!" Parker explained still pissed off.

"What the hell are you talking about boss, what federal agency?" I asked confused.

"Don't play dumb with us Fraser!" he retorted.

I stared at him and squared right up to his face.

"Don't be an asshole then! I do not know what you are talking about!" I yelled.

"Cool it, both of you!" shouted a voice from the corner.

We all turned around to face Halloran come through the side door and he was furious, I took a deep breath and stood up straight, waiting for the verbal onslaught.

"Commander, do you know anything about this?" Ed asked.

"Yes and if Parker had any brain cells then he should have come up and asked about it, but instead he believed that his team was splitting up because of protocols – which it is not the case!"

"What do you mean splitting up? Have I done something to cause concerns on the team, please tell me if I have!" I called out.

"It's not you, not directly anyway." Halloran replied.

"What does that mean? I have Sarge going thermonuclear on a member of my team for no reason, and basically given her a talk down in front of the whole team minutes before we do warrants! Commander if you know something!" Ed hissed.

"Mackenzie is being head hunted by the Feds and several leading health agencies in the world; they heard about the cases you have worked on during the army and you're re-structuring of key aspects of the Public Health protocols. The papers you wrote and published last year were key information used by many of these agencies and now they want you part of the Global Health Agency Network."

"Then tell them to stick it – I'm not going anywhere!" I replied flat out.

"TEAM ONE HOT CALL – WARRANTS ARE A GO!" Winnie yelled over the PA.

"We pick this up later, move it guys!" Ed yelled over the siren.

I ran out the room towards the weapons locker and grabbed all my gear and kitbags that I could need today, running to the SUV I was pushed to the CT and passed the keys; great I hated driving this thing – it was a metal tank with turbo! I clicked on my radio and jumped into the driver seat where Wordy joined me as shotgun, I waited ten seconds and then hit the accelerator and followed the team out to the main staging area to set up command.

About halfway there Wordy leaned over and clicked my mute switch on my earpiece, I looked to him and sighed, they wanted answers to why the parents were going nuts!

"The boss thought I was leaving, or had been looking to leave as far as I can figure out – he is…he's protective of me because of all the crap!" I whispered.

"We are all protective of each other, but this seems a lot more personal to the boss – any idea why?" he replied.

"You all know he is my NOK, Spike's too since we have no family left in the country – When I was falling apart he shielded me, you all did; but he…." I stopped as I cooled my emotions.

"Became a father to you?" he whispered.

I looked at him and nodded.

"Mac, you play the piano with your fingers when you're holding something back – what is it?" he asked as he pointed to my fingers.

I immediately stopped it and clenched my hands tight around the steering wheel; I blew out a big breath and took a left on the slip road to follow the other cars.

"I swore when I took this job that I would let no-one near me, let no one get close to me so if I did something stupid I couldn't hurt them! The first year at SRU was hell for everyone; the first half of the second wasn't too good either but you guys became my family. I have let you down so many times, and I am stronger because of you guys guiding me through all the crap and supporting me – but I can't function when he does this – it's too much and he's making me want to walk away so I make your lives easier," I whispered back.

He was about to reply when we had to turn the headsets back on to listen to instructions from Parker; I was to drive around to the street around the corner and set up surveillance and keep track of what happens through the other units and get Intel as required. I copied the instructions and dropped off Wordy and headed around the corner to get set up in the back of the truck; my mobile went off and I checked in for messages, it was from Wordy.

_'After shift in the briefing room, we talk to him – I'm you're TPI!'_

I took a deep breath and slipped my phone back into my vest just as the door opened with Spike coming in to set up the transmitter, he looked at me and I shook his head as I sent information to the other teams as requested by the boss. The boss entered and looked at Spike and me, I nodded to him and got back to sending the information to all the teams regarding their AO stats and floor plans of their targets; Spike shot a look at the boss and then headed out the truck as Parker sat down behind me as he spoke to the GG leader.

"Thirty seconds till final countdown, Fraser will count down the final ten seconds and then it's a joint operation across all four locations. Any information you need contact Winnie and Fraser and they will be ready to assist. You have Scorpio if needed."

I heard all the teams 'copy' and started up the auto-transcript with what had been said so far and that all teams were prepared for entry.

"Start countdown," stated Parker as he left the truck again for the team.

"All teams, final countdown from now," I commanded counting down.

I heard everyone work as the units were meant to, without concerns, without stress and they had all the areas surrounded and neutralised within ten minutes of entry. I sent uniforms down to each location and any EMS needed for injuries to the subjects; thankfully there was none to the team members, any of them. I logged in all the information as it came in and sent information back as I jammed signals going out, located new target points for searches within landmarks and used CCTV to locate hiding subjects within outside buildings. Within the hour the whole operation was over and done with and checked in with Winnie to find out what precincts the most wanted were being dispatched too and that they were ready for incoming subjects to be dealt with; she had already done so and congratulated me on a job well done. I told her the exact same thing and then Parker came on the line.

"If you two have stopped wasting radio time, sort the paperwork out for us at the barn Winnie; and get the truck back to the garage and get it cleaned up onto the drives Fraser!"

"Copied!" we both replied.

I locked up the computers after sending the information onto the drives at the SRU servers and put all the main information printed out into a folder for the boss to choke on later; I got the clear to leave signal and headed back to the driver's seat and cranked up the heating since it was freezing cold in the metal coffin. I leaned my head against the wheel and took some deep breathes, after debrief was going to be painful if we didn't have other things to do first? I looked up and saw the SUVs leave the area and hit the ignition to follow them to the barn, god help me if I kept the almighty Parker waiting, it would probably give him enough ammo to keep going till next Christmas!

Thirty minutes later I had parked up and emptied all the paperwork into the file in the briefing room, Winnie was looking at me sympathetically and I rolled my eyes in her direction. She sent me a quick message on the phone and I frowned.

_'Cmdr. Halloran out, team to go on training run while Wordy TPI'_


	21. Chapter 21

I took a deep breath and slipped my phone back into my vest just as the door opened with Spike coming in to set up the transmitter, he looked at me and I shook his head as I sent information to the other teams as requested by the boss. The boss entered and looked at Spike and me, I nodded to him and got back to sending the information to all the teams regarding their AO stats and floor plans of their targets; Spike shot a look at the boss and then headed out the truck as Parker sat down behind me as he spoke to the GG leader.

"Thirty seconds till final countdown, Fraser will count down the final ten seconds and then it's a joint operation across all four locations. Any information you need contact Winnie and Fraser and they will be ready to assist. You have Scorpio if needed."

I heard all the teams 'copy' and started up the auto-transcript with what had been said so far and that all teams were prepared for entry.

"Start countdown," stated Parker as he left the truck again for the team.

"All teams, final countdown from now," I commanded counting down.

I heard everyone work as the units were meant to, without concerns, without stress and they had all the areas surrounded and neutralised within ten minutes of entry. I sent uniforms down to each location and any EMS needed for injuries to the subjects; thankfully there was none to the team members, any of them. I logged in all the information as it came in and sent information back as I jammed signals going out, located new target points for searches within landmarks and used CCTV to locate hiding subjects within outside buildings. Within the hour the whole operation was over and done with and checked in with Winnie to find out what precincts the most wanted were being dispatched too and that they were ready for incoming subjects to be dealt with; she had already done so and congratulated me on a job well done. I told her the exact same thing and then Parker came on the line.

"If you two have stopped wasting radio time, sort the paperwork out for us at the barn Winnie; and get the truck back to the garage and get it cleaned up onto the drives Fraser!"

"Copied!" we both replied.

I locked up the computers after sending the information onto the drives at the SRU servers and put all the main information printed out into a folder for the boss to choke on later; I got the clear to leave signal and headed back to the driver's seat and cranked up the heating since it was freezing cold in the metal coffin. I leaned my head against the wheel and took some deep breathes, after debrief was going to be painful if we didn't have other things to do first? I looked up and saw the SUVs leave the area and hit the ignition to follow them to the barn, god help me if I kept the almighty Parker waiting, it would probably give him enough ammo to keep going till next Christmas!

Thirty minutes later I had parked up and emptied all the paperwork into the file in the briefing room, Winnie was looking at me sympathetically and I rolled my eyes in her direction. She sent me a quick message on the phone and I frowned.

_'Cmdr. Halloran out, team to go on training run while Wordy TPI'_

I looked up at her and she pointed to Wordy coming down the corridor with the rest of the team and I nodded as I passed Ed the information and took a seat at the back for debrief with all the teams at one go; One by one they all came in and I nodded to them on a job well done, a few asked why I wasn't involved due to the drug lab, I just said I was placed where I was by the boss and couldn't argue. The Sergeants from all the teams came in and congratulated everyone involved on a job well done and continued on with what had been discovered and how many arrests and charges had been laid out. It was a good haul for a couple of hours work for the SRU and Guns and Gangs were delighted and would probably be kept busy for a couple of weeks with the amount of evidence to go through; but finally, as everyone left, I was told to stay still by Wordy as he went to speak to Parker.

"Boss, I need to speak to you, spare moment?" he asked outside the room.

"Yeah, what's up?" he replied walking back in.

The shutters came down unexpectedly and he turned around to look at Wordy who was walking back up towards where I was in the room; I had gone really pale again and I was half wanting to kick his ass and half wanting to beat whatever was hurting him out of existence – how the hell was I meant to deal with this man breaking apart over something I knew nothing about until a couple of hours ago? He looked up at me and shook his head.

"I can't deal with this right now," he stated.

He made a play for the shutters and saw they had been locked from outside, he turned towards the door and found Ed barricading it shut; he turned to both of us and slammed down his folder on the table and gripped the back of the chair.

"Boss, this can't continue within the team, it's causing a lot of stress fractures and our unit is falling apart – what the hell is going on apart from Mac being head hunted?" Ed hissed.

"You knew she was being head hunted?" Parker hissed back.

"I told Wordy after you ordered me to the truck, he was worried, they are all worried – when the hell have you ordered anyone about in the way you did to me?" I replied.

"I am your Sergeant and I will order you when required," he shouted.

"But you didn't order her, you called her abilities into question in front of her team, you doubted a member of your unit and that put extra pressure onto everyone's shoulders! You treated her like a child in front of her friends and colleagues and that has lasting self-doubt issues attached to it, that's the last thing she needs after this month!" Ed replied.

"Her abilities are in question, her past actions like getting her team blown up, the actions at Victoria and even the actions at the funeral – she can't handle simple gossip and grief then she doesn't qualify to be here!" he replied hotly.

"HOW DARE YOU!" I shouted at him as Wordy dragged me back.

"Its true thought, how can you function being part of the GHN when you barely function here? How can you be trusted with a firearm when you can't be trusted with an event like a wake where people say things during grief? You are a soldier, you're mean to have nerves of steel and be able to deal with your emotions!" Parker yelled.

"Says the man who found himself at the bottom of a bottle with no family!" I shouted back.

We all stood there looking at each other, I was ready to hit something or someone and Wordy pushed me into the corner as Ed did the same to Parker; so much for the TPI intervention – this had just ended my career!

"Make your decision about where you want to be Mackenzie!" Parker called.

I stared at him and ran my hands over my head, Wordy was watching me carefully in case I decided to go ass kicking instead!

"I already told you! I'm staying here, with the SRU; but I don't know if I can work in the same team with a man who I have every respect for, but can't give me the same back. A man who I trust with everything I have, ever broken piece of my spirit and soul – the man I wished was my father – the man who just blamed me for getting my team killed! The man who took a chance on a broken wreck of a girl who knew too much about medicine and not enough about life!" I replied crying.

Parker was looking at me like his heart was breaking again and it just kept breaking mine over and over again, he didn't trust me, he didn't think I could do the job. He thought I was a liability!

"Guys, take a breather for a few minutes and lets cool off!" Wordy called gently.

"No-one is leaving the team, we don't work like this – all arguments outside and we are still the best seven people for team one – lets cool it!" Ed suggested to us all.

I shrugged off Wordy and walked down to the outside door that led to the shoot house range; I opened it up and turned back round.

"I'm not perfect and sure as hell don't pretend to be – I seem to be the whump monkey of the team and for some reason I know I deserve it for my past actions in life – but if that keeps you guys safe, then I accept that I am nothing more to the universe of Greg Parker than a punching bag that needs thrown away. The choice is yours!" I finished as I walked out.

I climbed down the fire escape ladder and along the back of the building towards the shoot house that I knew was empty while the rest of the team did sprints in the training course; I climbed through the window and paced the rooms, blowing out the anger and tears for an hour or so before I headed back to the main building.

The place was quiet minus the phone ringing for Keira and a couple of the others in the gym, I headed directly to my lab to grab some of my research for the GPS TDR idea and headed to the library to get some peace and quiet for a while; the others knew how to get a hold of me if there was a call. The library had become my refuge, the one place I could fully relax at work – the one place I didn't have to apologise for my ideas and issues. I dumped my stuff on the table and logged on to the system using the admin password I had found via Spike and got back to the drawing board.


	22. Chapter 22

An hour or so later I had to give up, I couldn't concentrate on what I was needing done and I decided that the gym would be a good idea to be right now, I headed to get changed and wrapped on my boxing gloves as I entered the gym that was thankfully empty. I put my iPod on full blast to some Linkin Park and got warmed up with some moves Ed had shown me to strengthen my knuckles up, as I pounded the crap out of the bag all I could think about was what the boss had said in his anger.

_'Danger magnet'_

_'Too emotional to be SRU'_

_'Got her team blown up'_

_'Endangered lives with her actions'_

I was kicking the crap out the bag at this point, getting every ounce of frustration and hurt out of my system so I could function properly, the anger was still there but leashed away in the dark part of my brain that was only used for hostile take downs – I had enough pent up to take down the US army at this rate! I slammed my hand one last time into the bag and felt the click of a broken bone, not a big one, probably just a splinter off the knuckle I could never keep straight. I shook my hand off and winced at the gentle probe; screw it – I was jumping on the treadmill to finish the circuit off.

Four hours later and I was sitting on the bench in the changing room after getting changed into my home clothes, Jules had already left with Sam and I knew they had found out what was going on. Ed had come in earlier and talked to me, I agreed to come to work as normal and be the usual respectful team member while on the job, but I couldn't look at Parker outside my job; it was too painful and still too raw. The door clicked open and I called out to say I was descent as Wordy popped his head into the room; I waved him in and looked up with a small smile as he had his youngest daughter with him.

"Hey guys, how's the little princess doing?" I asked walking over to them.

She squealed and giggled as I picked her up and spun her around gently before pulling her into my arms and giving her a kiss on the forehead; Wordy laughed as the wee one curled up and giggled.

"How you doing?" he asked gently.

"As well as expected I suppose – but it's only a matter of time before my fate is decided. I'm the expendable one here, not Parker – I don't know what got into him?" I replied.

"Ed has made some calls, you need to go speak to him; he's with Spike in the conference room on a call with your godfather – he's the one who leaked your skills to the GHN."

I stood there and felt the fireball in my stomach go supernova; how the hell could Gabriel do this too me – he knows that this team means everything to me! Wordy took his daughter back and I grabbed my jacket and bag and ran through to the conference room; Ed, Spike and Parker were there all listening to what Gabriel was telling them.

"She had to deal with enough trauma in early life and throughout her military career, the SRU was meant to be a standard gig, something she could settle into without causing too much pressure on her – Now Toth and his mind games, multiple dead at banks and schools – how do you think she would react to more trauma!" he yelled over the phone.

"She's dealt with it better than anyone of us could have hoped! She cracked and built herself back up, she hurt and she healed – what you have done has reopened all those wounds and it's now threatening her career! How could you do this to her," Spike demanded.

"I got her the job with GHN so she would get away from the use of firearms, from the threat of being shot at and being broken down by more traumas – she is my goddaughter and I swore to her parents that she would be safe – even if I need to rip her away from you to do it Scarlatti!" he yelled back over the phone.

"NOONE IS RIPPING ME AWAY FROM ANYTHING!" I yelled into the room.

All three men jumped when I had shouted and even the phone unit went dead silent; I headed to the table and leaned over the comms unit and hissed out in anger.

"I am 29 years old and I chose my own way in life – the SRU is my home, these people are my family and I will not have you interfere in my life anymore! I am NOT leaving them, not after what they have done for me, not after what they have given too me!"

"Be reasonable, you don't fit in with them! You're a medic, a healer and the GHN is perfect for you and you would fit in so well with them!" he basically ordered.

"NO!" I shouted slamming my hand on the table.

"I don't want to be perfect and I don't want to fit in somewhere that I will be bored stupid on a daily basis! Yeah, the GHN looks great, but I have sworn an oath to protect all life and I intend to do that here in Toronto – with my family! You don't get it Gabriel; they didn't make me take those shots, they didn't make me watch those scenes unfold – I chose to be here – I chose to apply for the position and I achieved it all on my own two feet. I chose to become a sniper, I chose to become part of team one – that is something you had no part in and never will have again!"

"You don't know what your saying, your too young to understand this choice!"

"I was too young to make the choice twenty years ago when my family were killed in a car crash, I followed your expectations to the law and learned a lot. I am an adult and I will make my own choices and learn to live with my own actions. I am happy here, I am loved and supported by some of the bravest and loyal people I have ever met and I will not allow your demands to rip my family apart." I replied seething.

"Mackenzie, take a breath, don't make a decision you'll regret!" Parker whispered.

Everyone had been listening in the sealed conference room to the tennis match that was happening over a 7000 mile phone call, I had made my decision and I was not moving anywhere on the whim of someone who has no control over my life.

"Gabriel, I love you for everything you have done for me, but this is a step too far and if you ever interfere in my life or choices again I will make your life hell and let everyone know why!" I hissed down the phone.

"You can't just cut me out of your life, not after 20 years!" he cried down the phone to me.

"Watch me. Goodbye Gabriel, thank you for my childhood, but you have no part in my adulthood now and I never want to see you again!"

I clicked on the controls and the phone line went dead.

I was leaning on my hands against the table and had my eyes screwed shut as I controlled my temper, one busted knuckle was enough for today and if anyone said anything wrong they would need an ambulance ASAP! I blew out my last breath and stood up; I looked at them all and nodded before I headed out the door and out the building.

I was sitting out in the back garden on the beanbags, I had went straight to them once I had parked the car and hadn't even bothered to go inside yet, too much frustration was still inside me at that point and being the emotional loaded weapon that I was, I wanted the house to survive. I was lying horizontally on the beanbags looking up at the rare stars we could see over the area, it was a gloriously cold night and picture clean and clear; I didn't look up when I heard another car pull up outside, I knew that Spike would be home soon after the training exercise and he would know where I had gone.

"Mackenzie, can I come in?" a voice called to me softly.

I sat up and looked over to the back gate, Parker was standing there with two coffee's and a bag of donuts in his hands; I couldn't stop myself as I burst out laughing. He looked a picture just standing there after witnessing that catastrophe of a day and I had to let it out somehow, so I laughed and he went slightly red. I waved him in and chuckled as I leaned back down onto the beanbags and looked up in to the sky again; he came to sit beside me and had the good sense not to try and talk for a little while.

"Today sucked," I whispered.

"I would call that a major understatement, of near biblical proportions!" he replied.

"Why did you do that to me this morning?" I whispered.

He looked at me and I looked back as I sat up and leaned against the cushions; he needed to explain this too me, before I could even think of forgiving him.

"I thought you….mi figlia….i was losing you!"

"What you said to me, you nearly drove me away – away from my family and the man I love out of desperation to stop you guys from getting hurt by me screwing up!" I replied.

"And I can only apologise from the bottom of my heart about what I said. I was angry, and that is no excuse; but when it comes to this team – you are all I have and I can't, I don't take separation well!" he replied gently.

"No shit Sherlock!" I replied with a chuckle.

He looked at me then chuckled back, gently, but it was there.

"Greg, you burnt me and that is going to take a lot of healing, but I mean what I told Gabriel – I am not leaving and never will. You will be stuck with me forever, through shitty moments through to possible wedding speeches and first birthdays – whatever life throws at us – but you and the team are my family and I am not leaving you."

He grabbed me in a massive bear hug and I held him back just as tight for comfort; this was the bond we had since me joining the SRU; him the father I never really had and me the daughter to the son he helped train through Spike. We were his kids, along with Jules, Sam, Wordy and Ed – that was never going to change.

We broke the cuddle a few minutes later as we both calmed down and chuckled as our stomachs rumbled, he held up the donuts and I shook my head.

"How about some chicken stir-fry – I'll leave the chillies out for you!" I offered.

"I could do that, don't want to go all cop out and attack the donut shop!" he replied.

I nodded and helped him up from the beanbags, we headed into the house through the back door and he stopped and looked at me as I took off my jacket.

"Wedding bells and first birthdays – something you need to tell me Mac?"

I grinned at him and shrugged.

"Future isn't made yet – but it's pretty focused!" I replied.

Just then the front door opened and Spike walked in, he came through and looked at both of us, I looked at Greg and we burst out laughing at Spike's face.

"Did I miss something?" he calls out to us both.

I look at Greg and wink.


End file.
